Innocence
by hikari hime 73
Summary: Des rêves, des souvenirs... Le passé qui revient comme une mauvaise rengaine. Alucard et Ceras se font harceler par de vieux fantômes, mais d'habitude, la peur n'est elle pas du domaine du No Life King? complete
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: ****Tous les personnages ainsi que l'unviers de "Hellsing" ne m'appartiennent pas, d'autant que je me permet de le utiliser pour mon propre plaisir (et je l'espère celui des autres)et non pas à but lucratif.**

** Avertissement:**** Cette histoire se situe après la stoyline du manga. Vu que celui-ci est loin d'être fini, je ne dispose que des informations contenues jusqu'au chapitre 82, je m'en accomode. Toutefois, si des personnes n'avaient pas lu jusqu'à ce point, attendez vous à ce que des spoilers vous révèlent certaines choses. Même si la lecture du manga n'est pas nécessaire à la compréhension de cette histoire, vous aurez été prévenus. (rire du fond de l'abîme)  
**

**Innocence**

**chap I**

_Le chant mélodieux de la rivière couvrait à peine les sanglots étouffés du jeune garçon assis sur sa berge. Les larmes, qui semblaient ne jamais pouvoir tarir, coulaient indéfinment le long des joues émaciées de l'enfant. Les ondes de ses cheveux d'ébène couraient sur la peau pâle de son visage tordu par la colère et le désespoir, les mèches dissimulant à peine deux orbes d'un bleu cobalt rappelant le ciel des nuits d'été, juste après que le soleil ait disparu derrière les montagnes mystérieuses qu'étaient les Carpates._

-Pourquoi tu pleures?

_Le garçon tressaillit et regarda la petite fille à ses côtés sans bouger la tête, les machoires serrées dans une tentative, hélas veine, de faire cesser les gémissements qui sortaient de sa bouche._

_-_Mais je te connais!! Tu es du château n'est ce pas? Qu'est ce que tu fais si loin de chez toi!! On t'as fait du mal?

_Une main fraiche comme la rosée vint se poser sur le front de l'enfant, et comme par enchantement toute la douleur de son coeur disparut pour être remplacée par une douce chaleur qu'il n'avait jamais ressentie auparavant. Il releva la tête vers la petite fille pour mieux la regarder. Elle devait être un peu plus jeune que lui, huit ans peut être sept, et ses deux yeux émeraudes semblaient emplir son visage de lumière. Ses cheveux bruns cascadaient librement jusqu'à ses reins, rappelant les torrents fougueux de leur pays. Elle était habillée assez simplement sans être vétue de guenilles. De nombreuses ronces étaient accrochées au bas de sa robe, donnant à sa tenue quelque chose d'un peu échevelé._

_« C'est une dryade » fut la première chose à laquelle l'enfant pensa en la détaillant du regard._

_Elle se laissait examiner, comme si tout cela était naturel et non mal poli comme on le lui aurait reproché au château : « Un futur Comte doit savoir garder sa contenance!!! Tu restera debout au centre de la pièce jusqu'à ce que tu l'aie compris!! »_

_Le souvenir de sa mère lui fit l'effet d'une douche froide et il recula, à regret, de la douce main de sa compagne d'un instant._

_Il la regarda et réfléchit à comment il pourrait lui répondre sans paraître trop froid, mais elle se recula doucement et fit une courte révérence avant de bondir joyeusement dans les fourrés._

_-_Je m'appelle Elisabetha!! J'espère que nous nous reverrons et que tu souriras cette fois-ci!!!

_Et depuis ce jour là, même quand la peine et la douleur devenaient insupportable, le petit Vlad n'eut jamais plus envie de sombrer dans les eaux troubles de la rivière, ne serait-ce que pour entrapercevoir à nouveau un jour la douce chaleur d'une main posée sur son front._

* * *

Il ouvrit ses yeux carmins sur la noirceur du couvercle de son cercueil. Il sentait une goutte de sang perler le long de ses joues émaciées, traçant une ligne ocre sur sa peau pâle.

« Ca faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas pensé à elle... Ce pourrait-il que je la rencontre à nouveau en ces temps troublés? Que penserait-elle de moi, de l'escalve des humains tout juste bon à m'occuper de la basse besogne? Me sourirait-elle comme elle le faisait il y à déjà si longtemps? »

Il en était là de ses réflexions quand un tiraillement intérieur se fit sentir. Il se leva majestueusement et fit se matérialiser autour de lui son manteau et sa fédora, ajustant d'un doigt effilé ses lunettes orangées. Mettant en place son sourire sardonique « marque déposée », il traversa littéralement le manoir Hellsing jusqu'au bureau de son Maître, Integra Wingates Fairbrook Hellsing.

_-C'est une nuit magnifique, mon Maître._

-_Alucard, je n'ai pas le temps de regarder les étoiles!! Depuis que nous avons détruit Millénium et Iscariote, tes « compatriotes » n'arrêtent pas de se manifester, profitant de ce qu'ils croient être un moment de faiblesse de notre part!! Il y a encore eu un massacre ce soir, dans la banlieue de Londre. C'est un orphelinat ce coup-ci et l'appel à l'aide est venu directement de l'intérieur du bâtiment, nous ne savons pas comment. Je veux que tu prenne Ceras et que vous alliez nettoyer cet endroit sur le champ, je n'ai pas le temps d'y envoyer les nouveaux et d'ailleurs ils ne seraient d'aucn utilité._

Integra tendit une main en l'air et attendit, puis, alors qu'une ombre de réalisation mélée de tristesse traversait son regard azur, elle tira d'un de ses tiroirs un cigare qu'elle alluma aussitôt.

-_Qu'est ce que tu fais encore là Alucard?_

-_Maître, il vous faudra trouver un nouveau majordhomme._ Fit-il d'une voix absente qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas.

Puis il sévanouit dans le mur, comme happé par les ombres, laissant derrière lui une jeune femme perplexe et ses souvenirs.

* * *

Ceras nettoyait consciencieusement son Harkonnen quand son Maître traversa sa porte, la faisant sursauter comme à l'accoutumée. 

-_Tu n'arrives toujours pas à me sentir venir, pâle imitation de vampire? Pathétique._

-_Ce ne serait pas aussi drôle si je m'attendais à tout._ Fit elle joyeusement, accueillant le sombre Alucard avec son plus radieux sourire.

Il la contempla un instant, fixant ce regard si plein d'innocence dans sa mémoire, se nourrissant de l'immense affection qu'elle ressentait à son égard et qu'elle lui renvoyait, sans même chercher à la dissimuler. Ne laissant rien transparaitre sur son visage, il laissa cette douce émotion le submerger un instant avant de se reprendre. Un sourire de psychotique s'inscrivit sur sa bouche, laissant apparaître ses crocs aiguisés. Ceras vit toutefois que cette fois-ci, la joie n'atteignit pas ses yeux.

-_Maître?_

-_Nous allons chasser ce soir, à nouveau, et cette foi-ci nous sommes pressés. Je n'aurai pas le temps d'attendre que tu arrives avec ta lenteur toute humaine. Je te prends avec moi._

Bouche bée, la jeune vampire laissa son sire la saisir et l'envelopper de ses grands bras arachnéens. Alucard la contempla un instant, s'attendant à voir de la répulsion dans ses yeux bleus mais n'y voyant que de l'appréhension et de la gène, il invoqua ses ombres qui les transportèrent là où sa volonté souhaitait.

* * *

Ils arrivèrent en un instant devant un grand bâtiment grisâtre et lugubre. Le voyage avait apparement grisé Ceras qui contemplait les alentours avec des yeux agrandis par l'émerveillement. Puis ses yeux tombèrent sur la bâtisse et elle pâlit, pour peu que cela soit possible pour une morte vivante.

-_Mais c'est... C'est... L'orphelinat..._

Alucard, qui ne l'avais pas encore lâchée, la sentit trembler violemment. Il la fixa de son regard curieux et vit que ses yeux devenaient vitreux. Il avait souvent vu des personnes paralysés par la peur, mais il avait rarement vue cette expression si pleine d'horreur et de haine chez son innocente infant. Soudain, sa bouche se déforma dans un rictus de douleur, retroussant ses lèvres sur ses crocs. Ses yeux rougeoyaient sous la lueur de la lune et un rire de démente sembla s'échapper de ses entrailles alors qu'elle chercha à se dégager des bras d'acier de son maître pour entrer dans la maison.

-_Je n'ai pas besoin d'une vampire frénétique pour nettoyer cet endroit. Tu vas dormir ici, femme flic, et je reviendrai te chercher une fois que j'aurais fini._

Il passa ses doigts effilés devant le regard fou de la jeune femme et elle se détendit complètement sous le charme, tombant dans un sommeil artificiel mais néanmoin empli de cauchemards. Il la déposa doucement au sol sur un coin herbeux et, la regardant une dernière fois presque tendrement, il s'éloigna de sa compagne vers l'orphelinat.

Un spectacle atroce l'attendait:

Des ghoules de petite taille semblaient se repaître des restes fumant de leurs camarades de chambre, faisant des bruits de succion infâme en suçant la moelle de leurs os. Du sang séché maculait les murs partout où le regard du No Life King se posait, et le sol même en était poisseux.

Ne sentant aucune présence vivante, Alucard commença son travail de « nettoyage » de façon consciencieuse, utilisant son Casull sur les enfants sans une once d'hésitation, visant la tête pour leur rendre la paix qui leur avait été volée contre leur gré.

Au fur et à mesure de son avancée, il sentit de façon de plus en plus perceptible la présence du responsable du carnage. Son sourire sadique bien en place, le maître vampire défonça finalement la porte du bureau du directeur, son imposant flingue devant lui prêt à en découdre.

Ce qu'il vit le stoppa net. Même pas conscient de sa présence, la vile créature était en train de « torturer » une de ses choses, qui poussait malgré la servitude qui lui était imposée des gémissements de chiot apeuré.

Alucard sentit la rage monter en lui, incontrôlable et incommensurable, accompagnée d'une vague compréhension du détail qui avait failli lui échapper...

-_C'est pour ça que ce sont tous des ghoules... _Fit-il entre ses dents. Il abaissa son arme, la rangeant dans les plis de son manteau qui était maintenant comme habité d'une vie propre.

L'ancien directeur, maintenant mort vivant, le remarqua enfin et tourna son visage interrogateur vers lui. Même les coups de feu ne l'avaient pas alertés, il ne les avait pas entendus, concentré qu'il était à son affaire. Un sifflement reptilien s'échappa de ses lèvres crispées en une expression de pure malveillance... Qui se transforma vite en rictus de terreur quand il vit la menace qui fondait sur lui.

Fou de colère, le monstre des Hellsing saisit dans ses ombres le vampire paralysé par la peur et l'engloutit en son sein, l'écartelant, le saignant, broyant ses os. Et avant que la vile créature ne soit angloutie, il fouilla dans sa mémoire à la recherche d'une certaine personne... Qu'il trouva.

Sifflant de dégoùt, il cracha au sol avant de se retourner pour partir.

Il allait quitter la pièce quand il entendit un faible gémissement venant d'un des coins de la pièce. Tournant le visage légèrement, il avisa une petite fille cachée dans les ombres. Elle était tellement repliée sur elle même qu'il n'avait même pas senti sa présence.

La saleté et les traces sanguinolentes qui l'entouraient ne laissaient paraître que deux émeraudes au milieu de son visage, comme deux joyaux au fond d'une mine longtemps oubliée. Il fut comme hypnotisée par elles, comme capturé dans le souvenir qu'elles faisaient remonter en lui. Une petite fille au bord d'une rivière, mettant un peu d'espoir dans son coeur si jeune mais déjà aride...

Perdu dans ses pensées, le vampire ne la sentit pas bouger alors qu'elle rampait vers lui. Une chose le sortit de sa rêverie toutefois, la sensation fragile mais si vivante d'une main dans la sienne.

Elle s'était approchée de lui et le regardait comme si elle n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi beau de toute sa vie. Elle avait saisi un de ses gants blancs si impersonnels et bien que sa silhoutte soit frèle, elle semblait ne jamais pouvoir le lâcher.

Sondant son esprit troublé, Alucard vit tout ce qu'elle avait traversé jusqu'à maintenant et ce qu'elle voyait en lui: la lumière au bout du tunnel. Elle semblait comprendre sa nature mais n'en était nullement effrayée. Tout ce qu'elle demandait jusque dans les tréfonds de son être, c'était que cet « homme » si grand et imposant la sorte de là où elle était.

Se surprenant lui même, le monstre prit l'enfant dans ses bras avec douceur et sortit de ce lieu maudit pour rejoindre sa « fille » de la nuit.

* * *

Arrivant auprès de Ceras, son « fardeau » toujours dans les bras, il saccroupit au dessus d'elle et lui dégagea le visage d'une mèche de cheveux d'un geste presque tendre. Ce qu'il avait vu dans l'esprit du directeur lui avait fait prendre onscience de bien des choses à propos de sa jeune créature et avait réveillé en lui des instincs furieusement protecteurs à son égard, des sentiments qu'il croyait perdus dans les félures de son coeur asséché depuis des lustres.

La présence imposante de son maître la tira de son sommeil « artificiel » et Ceras bailla à s'en démettre les mâchoire, avant de se remettre en mémoire où elle était et avec qui. Frissonnant violement, elle regarda son maître avec apréhension. Elle fut presque choquée par l'expression qu'ele vit sur son viage, mais ce fut si fuguace qu'elle douta d'avoir apperçu de telles émotions chez un monstre reconnu tel que lui.

-_Le travail est fini, nous repartons Ceras._ Fit-il. Il tendit son bras, attendant qu'elle s'approche de lui.

C'est alors qu'elle remarqua ce que tenait son autre bras. Une petite fille d'à peine 8 ans à en juger par sa taille s'était endormie contre son torse, aggripant de ses petites mains pleines de crasse son costume gris. Son visage d'ange semblait torturé par des visions cauchemardesques la faisant grimacer et gémir dans son sommeil. Levant un regard interrogateur vers lui, elle lut dans ses yeux une certaine impatience, ce qui la décida à avancer vers lui.

Il la prit contre lui avec une douceur inhabituelle pour un être tel que lui et les ombres les enveloppèrent à nouveau.

Il les fit arriver directement dans la chambre de Ceras, relâchant comme à regret son étreinte sur son apprentie et déposant la petite fille au sol. Elle ne souhaitait apparement pas le lâcher mais Alucard lui prit doucement les mains, saccroupissant pour mettre sa tête à son niveau.

-_Tu vas rester avec la femme flic pour le moment. Elle va te nettoyer, et ensuite te trouver quelques chose de bon à manger dans la cuisine. Et puis tu iras te coucher avec elle. Je sais que cela risque de te faire drôle de dormir dans une boîte, mais si tu as de la compagnie, je suis sûr que tu te sentira rassurée. Tu peux faire confiance à Ceras, elle ne te fera jamais de mal. N'est ce pas?_ Il posa son regard brûlant sur la jeune vampire, attendant une réponse affirmative, mais ce qu'il vit fut loin de le satisfaire.

La bouche bée, elle fixait son maître comme si il avait porté un manteau bariolé et un nez de clown. Quand elle reprit ses esprits, sa machoire produisit un claquement sonore en se refermant. Elle hocha violement la tête pour signifier qu'elle avait compris, la surprise toujours peinte sur son visage.

La petite fille lâcha doucement les habits du monstre pour se saisir rapidement de la main de la jeune femme à ses côtés, sans jamais lâcher son sauveur des yeux. Elle fixait encore la portion de mur par laquelle le vampire était partie quand Ceras la tira gentiment par le bras pour la diriger vers la salle de bain de sa chambre.

* * *

-_Mission accomplie maître,_ fit-il de sa voix caverneuse au dessus de la tête de Integra, ne laissant dépasser que son torse du plafond.

-_Je veux des détails Alucard, dis moi exactement ce qui s'est passé._

Le vampire prit le temps de flotter jusqu'à la chaise de l'autre côté du bureau et de s'asseoir avant de répondre.

-_L'endroit était infesté de ghoules d'un très jeune âge. Et à ce que j'en ai vu, je ne comprend pas comment le directeur à pu se transformer en vampire et non en l'une d'elles._ Une moue de dégoùt avait traversé son visage habituellement inexpressif à cette mention, prenant un pli méprisant à la mention du mot « vampire »

-_Encore une création de millénium tu crois?_ Elle avait laissé les détails dérangeant de côté pour aller à l'essentiel, efficace comme à son habitude. Elle ne put toutefois s'empécher de remarquer que l'affaire semblait lui tenir à coeur, si cela pouvait être possible.

-_Je ne sais pas. Peut être. Ce n'est pas mon rôle de tirer des conclusions. Je risque d'être occupé ces prochaines nuits, Ceras à besoin d'être éduquée à certaines choses..._

-_C'est rare que tu te préoccupes autant d'elle. Quelque chose te chiffones, je le vois. Je te laisserai en paix autant que je le pourrai, mais si d'autres crétures se manifestent, je n'aurai pas d'autres choix que de t'y envoyer. Rappelles toi juste d'une chose: tu es mon serviteur, mais tu es aussi ce que j'ai de plus proche d'un « ami ». Aussi, si tu éprouves le besoin de me parler de quelque chose de personnel, j'écouterai ce que tu auras à dire._

- _Bien mon maître._ Et après une courte mais théatrale révérence, il s'enfonça dans le sol, laissant une épuisée mais perplexe Integra.

* * *

**Et voilà pour ce chapitre premier!!! **

** J'espère qu'il vous à plus, malgré le fait que Alucard paraisse un peu OOC... Mais après tout, dans toute fafic un peu "romancée" il paraitra forcément Out Of Character à un moment ou un autre. Il est plus connu pour son côté cruel que pour son côté tendre n'est ce pas? sourire sadique **

**Merci de poster vos commentaires!!!!  
**

**dewa mata**  



	2. Chapter 2

**Et voilà le second chapitre de cette fic!!**

**Bon, heu... je me demande si il y a aumoins une personne qui l'a lue, vu que je n'ai reçu aucun commentaire... fin bon, m'en fout, je l'écris pour moi aussi lol. Et d'ailleurs je me régale.**

**Si votre plaisir à la lire est tout aussi présent, merci de me le faire savoir!!!**

**so, enjoy minna sama.**

Chapitre 2 : Past fears are today's nightmares

Ceras jouait avec un mèche de cheveux de la fillette allongée contre elle dans son cercueil. Elle l'avait douchée, nourrie, et la petite s'était laissée faire, comme une vieille poupée de chiffon usée. Ses yeux ternes reflétaient tellement de douleur que son esprit semblait anesthésié, comme déjà préparé à la mort... Non... Comme déjà mort.

La draculina avait déjà vu cette expression quand elle avait été dans la police. Les victimes de sévices particulièrement cruels pendant de longues périodes semblaient mettre leur cerveau en veille pour que la douleur ne les détruise pas totalement. Comme si la simple réalisation que ce qu'ils vivaient était vrai pouvait les rendre fous. Un « mécanisme de défense », c'est comme ça que les psys appelaient ça, pendant cette autre vie où Ceras avait encore un coeur qui battait dans sa poitrine. Ils avaient aussi appelé ça un syndrome post traumatique...

Mais pour la jeune vampire, aucun nom ne pouvait décrire cet état. Elle savait ce que ressentais la petite fille car elle avait déjà vue cette expression sur son propre visage dans le miroir. La première fois, ça avait été quand elle avait survécu au massacre de ses parents.

Elle avait tout vu de là où elle était, et tout ce sang qui souillait les murs de leur nid douillet, les hurlements de sa mère, les cris de son père, et la peur, paralysante, étouffante comme un serpent froid autour de sa cage thoracique, la comprimant dans ses anneaux meurtriers. Elle avait fui à ce moment là, pas physiquement, mais dans les méandres de son âme, et elle s'était cachée.

Quand elle avait commencé à se réveiller de sa transe, elle était à l'orphelinat. Et tout avait été pire à ce moment là. Le directeur faisait des « choses » aux enfants pendant la nuit, riant comme ses victimes pleuraient, suppliaient. Et elle, Ceras, avait appris à se cacher encore plus profondément dans sa tête. Elle s'était enfouie dans un monde où les chevaliers en armure blanche sauvaient les damoiselles en détresse alors que le dragon arrivait à grand pas. Le monstre, las de voir que la petite blondinette ne hurlait pas, ne réagissait pas, préferrait les autres enfants et la laissait dans son coin, ne la torturant qu'à l'occasion quand il s'ennuyait...

Au bout d'un an, une dame s'était épris de ses yeux bleus et de ses cheveux blonds et l'avait arraché à toute cette folie. La petite était tout simplement restée plus discrete que les autres, trop calme disaient certains, trop silencieuse. Et dans la sécurité d'un nouveau foyer, Ceras avait pu cicatriser, petit à petit. Mais comme elle n'en avait jamais parlé à quiconque, une partie d'elle même était restée là, prostrée dans le placard alors que sa camarade de chambre hurlait.

La jeune femme humaine d'avant n'avait jamais pu laisser des hommes être proche d'elle, le moindre contact pysique lui faisait l'effet de vers grouillant sous sa peau et elle ne pouvait leur faire confiance, même à ses collègues policiers, même à ses parents adoptifs, la retenue avait toujours été là.

Et pourtant quand son Maître l'avait pris dans ses bras ce soir là, elle n'avait ressenti aucun dégoùt. De la gène, de la peur, de l'étonnement, mais elle savait au fond d'elle quelle lui avait toujours fait confiance. Après tout, elle lui avait bien confié sa vie. Après tout, il était un monstre, et seuls les humains étaient capables d'infliger de telles souffrances.

La femme flic sentit le sommeil lui abaisser les paupières, et tout en serrant la petite fille aux yeux émeraudes contre elle, elle se laissa glisser dans les bras de morphée.

Un rêve, toujours le même depuis des années, peuplé de cris et de mort. Elle était dans un cercueil de verre, comme Blanche neige, sauf que ce n'était pas elle qui mourrait mais tous ceux qu'elle aimait. Elle frappait les parois de sa cage transparente, furieuse de ne pouvoir rien faire, hurlant à sa mère de regarder derrière elle alors que la Grande Faucheuse l'approchait, un sourire narquois inscrit sur son visage squelettique. Elle était la spectatrice alors que son monde éclatait devant ses yeux, impuissante. Et toujours cette douleur dans sa poitrine, comme une fleur rouge sang, une promesse de mort.

Puis elle se retrouva à l'orphelinat à nouveau, mais cette fois-ci le rêve était différent, comme étranger. Elle reconnut le bureau comme étant celui du directeur, mais il avait un peu changé, la décoration semblait plus récente. De petits gémissements, comme ceux d'un animal blessé, émanaient de sous le meuble au centre de la pièce. Ceras s'approcha, comme un pantin manipulé par des forces mystérieuses et regarda ce qui se passait dans les ténèbres de ce lieu maudit...

Et ce qu'elle vit l'horrifia. Le directeur, un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années, un rictus de joie mauvaise étirant sa bouche de dément, avait immobilisé la petite chose sous son poids d'adulte et alors qu'il ricanait au dessus d'elle, la petite étincelle d'innocence qui vit dans le coeur et l'âme de chaque enfant disparaissait de ses yeux émeraudes.

Elle voulut sauter à la gorge de cet homme, elle se débatit, furieuse, mais elle comprit vite pourquoi elle était impuissante: ce n'était pas son rêve.

C'est alors que tout l'endroit devint rouge. Rouge, la lumière blafarde de la lune. Rouge, le sang collé aux murs du bureau. Rouge, la colère de Ceras. Et enfin, rouges les yeux du maître vampire, les lèvres retroussées découvrant les crocs aiguisés, les pans de son manteau flottant autour de lui d'une façon irréelle. Sa voix, un baryton puissant mais suave, retentit dans le rêve et dans le coeur des jeunes filles. Si la jeune apprentie n'avait pu sauver la petite fille, le Maître, lui, le pouvait.

Les cauchemards ne faisaient ils pas partie de sa « juridiction », après tout?

Tout disparut, comme soufflé par un puissant typhon. Ne restait plus que Alucard, son infant, et deux yeux émeraudes éclipsant un petit corps frèle et tremblant.

_-Maître?_

_-J'ai entendu votre peur à toutes les deux, femme flic. C'était si fort que ça aurait réveillé une armée de télépathes morts. Si on ne remédie pas à son état, cette fille finira comme une coquille vide. Et tu sais que ce genre de choses ne fait pas véritablement partie de mon domaine. Aide la, Ceras. Tu es sortie de là, montre lui le chemin._

_-Vous vous trompez Maître._ Fit elle dans un souffle, contemplant avec fascination le bout de ses pieds nus.

_-Comment ça, je me trompe?_ Un sourcil levé, sa bouche avait pris un pli cruel, prêt à répliquer avec sarcasme, voire avec colère, à une telle insubordination.

-V_ous m'avez bien sauvée à moi, Maître, et vous l'avez sauvée à elle aussi. Comme je l'ai fait, elle à mis son existence entre vos mains, et même si pour des raisons évidentes vous ne pouvez la changer en ce que nous sommes, elle fait partie de votre famille maintenant. _Elle releva la tête, le regardant droit dans les yeux, un sourire plein de chaleur illuminant son visage. _Je suppose qu'il n'y a qu'un monstre qui puisse nous sauver des êtres humains._

Alucard regarda son apprentie à travers les brumes du rêve et il se remémora pourquoi il l'avait changée, pourquoi il navait pu laisser cette flamme s'éteindre alors qu'il en avait soufflé tant d'autres sans hésitation, et pour la seconde fois depuis qu'il la connaissait, il posa sa main gantée de blanc sur la tête de sa fille vampire dans un élan d'affection.

Le monde onirique se dissipa petit à petit alors que les deux êtres semblaient perdus dans les yeux l'un de l'autre, protégeant la petite vie qui tremblaient entre leurs deux corps pourtant morts.

* * *

Quand Ceras se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, elle ouvrit ses yeux doucement et regarda le petit être endormi contre elle. Son regard de vampire discerna le visage blême de l'enfant, figé dans une expression de tristesse pendant son sommeil. Doucement, la jeune femme enlaça son corps avec ses bras, l'attirant encore plus contre elle. Soutenant la petite fille, la jeune nosferatu se leva de son cercueil et se concentra, laissant ses sens vampiriques s'étirer dans le manoir comme des tentacules de ténèbres à la recherche de son Maître. Il était sur le toit, chose assez habituelle pour lui qui aimait tant regarder le lever de la lune. 

_-Maître?_

_-Qu'y a-t-il Ceras?_

_-Je pense que ce serait une bonne chose si au moment de son réveil la petit était avec vous. Ca la rassurerait sûrement. _Ceras était comme toujours intimidée par son Maître, mais elle savait qu'elle devait le convaincre, même si elle ne savait pas encore pourquoi.

_-Femme flic... Penses-tu vraiment que ma présence puisse être rassurante pour une simple humaine?_ Sa voix avait pris un ton ennuyé, hautain... mais aussi légèrement curieux.

_-Oui je le pense. Vous avez été la seule personne à pouvoir rassurer Integra le jour où elle a failli mourir, vous vous rappelez?_

_-Dans ce cas, _fit-il avec une pointe d'amusement_, rejoint moi avec elle, mais fait bien attention à ne pas la reveiller._

Un léger ricannement se fit entendre dans l'esprit de la jeune vampire. Bien sûr, elle aurait dû s'en douter, il la défiait. Et elle savait qu'il n'y avait qu'un moyen pour monter là haut sans réveiller l'enfant dans ses bras. Elle ferma les yeux et serra les mâchoires, recherchant au fond d'elle le pouvoir que lui avait légué son sire avec son sang. Puisant dans cette réserve quasi infinie, elle prit le contrôle de l'espace autour d'elle et fit s'élever leurs corps comme si la gravité n'avait plus de prise sur elles.

Des gouttes de sang perlèrent de son front plissé par l'effort quand elle enfreignit les règles de physique de cette dimension, altérant l'espace pour se glisser dans une faille de ténèbre dans la structure même du plafond de sa chambre. Au bout de quelques minutes d'intense concentration, elle finit par arriver à bon port aux côtés de son Maître.

Il la regardait, son sourire de dément plaqué sur son visage comme un masque, ses yeux couleur de sang pétillants d'envie tournés vers le visage de son infant. Sa langue monstrueuse jaillit de sa bouche pour lécher ses lèvres retroussées et il commença à s'approcher d'elle, le désir irradiant de sa personne comme une douce chaleur. La surplombant de sa haute stature, Alucard sembla finalement se ressaisir et, reprenant ses esprits, ricana doucement devant le visage terrifié de Ceras.

_-M...Maître... Qu'avez vous?_

_-Ceras... Tu ne peux pas savoir quel effet tu me fais quand ton joli visage innocent est couvert de sang. Laisse moi m'occuper de ça tu veux bien?_ Et sur ces mots, il se pencha en avant, prenant le menton de la jeune vampire entre ses doigts gantés pour l'empêcher de reculer. Sa langue avide jaillit à nouveau d'entre ses mâchoires et il lécha les joues de la jeune femme, nettoyant la sueur sanguinolante qui s'y trouvait.

Un soupir d'extase sortit d'entre ses lèvres alors que la draculina semblait fascinée par le bout de ses chaussures, rougissant furieusement. Il recula légèrement, tenant toujours fermement la tête de son apprentie entre ses doigts. Puis une petite chose bougea contre la poitrine de la jeune blonde, gémissant doucement en s'étirant. Alucard posa son regard maintenant curieux sur elle, un sourire plein de dents trop blanches et trop pointues fendant son visage pâle de monstre.

Des yeux verts fixèrent des yeux carmins l'espace d'un instant et des bras trop maigres se tendirent vers le vampire, le suppliant de la prendre avec lui. Il renifla avec mépris mais néanmoins il tendit un de ses membres vers l'enfant, la soulevant comme si elle ne pesait pas plus qu'un fétu de paille, faisant disparaître son corps frêle dans un repli de son manteau rouge.

Son visage se fit ensuite plus sérieux alors qu'il fixait la lune au loin.

_-J'ai vu les souvenirs du directeur alors que j'engloutissais sa misérable existence. Je t'y ai vue, Ceras, alors que tu étais encore humaine et jeune. Il n'y a que les cloportes pour faire de telles choses à leurs sembables. Je veux que tu saches que je ne t'ai pas choisie pour rien. Tu as de la force en toi, et tu as aussi cette faculté de rester innocente malgré toute la douleur et la souffrance qui t'entoures, malgré tout le sang. Et même si tu as gagné ta liberté d'être de la nuit il n'y a pas si longtemps, tu restes à mes côtés et tu réveille en moi des choses mortes il y a de cela une bonne centaine d'années. Tu es ma famille Ceras, et je suis la tienne, ne l'oublie jamais._

Ceras fixait son Maître... non... Alucard, avec des yeu agrandis par la surprise. Que lui arrivait-il pour qu'il devienne sentimental à ce point?

_-Il y a quelque chose que je veux que tu comprennes,_ fit il, lisant ses pensées. _J'ai vécu plus de cinq siècles, et j'ai renié mon humanité ainsi que ma Foi, mais les émotions sont toujours restées avec mes souvenirs intacts. Les êtres humains, aussi difficile que soit leur vie, trouvent une certaine paix dans la mort au bout de même pas cent ans. Ils laissent leurs souvenirs derrière eux alors que leur âme va de l'avant. Moi je n'ai jamais de répit, les souvenirs restent en moi et même si ils sont moins vifs au bout de quelques décénies, leur blessure reste vive et ne guérit jamais. Les rêves me rappellent chaque jour qui passe que je suis condamné à vivre dans mon propre enfer pour l'éternité. J'ai étouffé les émotions humaines pour qu'elles ne détruisent pas mon esprit, mais parfois je me dis que j'aimerai pouvoir à nouveau ressentir certaines choses, même si je sais que je risque de tout perdre, comme cela a été le cas il y a un siècle. Voilà ce à quoi je t'ai condamnée, femme flic, en te donnant mon sang maudit. Je ne t'ai pas sauvée, je ne suis pas un chevalier en armure blanche, je suis un monstre._

Il se raidit soudain quand il sentit une main chaleureuse se glisser dans la sienne. Un doigt frais se glissa sur sa joue, retirant la larme de sang qui avait lissé de son oeil rouge de vampire. Ceras, goutant le sang de son ancien Maître, le regardait, ses yeux bleux azur fixés dans les siens. Sa voix se fit tendre, caressant les meurtrissures béantes de son coeur désseché.

_-Alucard... Je ne peux pas être détruite, pas plus que je n'aurai pu abandonner ma vie ce jour là à Cheddars. Je dois vivre, c'est comme ça, et tu m'as donné cette vie, quelle qu'elle soit. La solitude est ton pire ennemi, elle te mène au désespoir et à l'amertume. Je pense que ce sont les deux seules choses au monde qui pourraient tuer un être tel que toi. Je pense que c'est pour cela que tu m'as faite, tu avais besoin de compagnie. Tu me l'as souvent dit: j'ai fait mon choix. Et je fais le choix à présent, en tant que No Life King, de rester à tes côtés tant que tu voudras de moi. Après tout, ne suis je pas moi même un monstre?_

Elle avait fini sa diatribe avec une voix faible, le rouge de ses joues montrant l'effort qu'elle avait dû fournir ne serait-ce que pour appeler l'ancient vampire par son prénom, sans parler du tutoiement. Elle lacha soudainement sa main, réalisant la raideur de la posture d'Alucard, son regard lointain, presque perdu dans le vague. Son visage inexpressif se tourna vers la lune au dessus d'eux et il disparut progressivement dans les ténèbres de la nuit, laissant derrière lui une petite fille étonnée en équilibre sur le faîte du toit.

* * *

Ceras prit la petite dans ses bras et traversa à nouveau le manoir en sens inverse, descendant jusqu'à la cuisine pour trouver de la nourriture pour l'enfant. Ce qu'elle vit dans la grande pièce chichement éclairée ne fit rien pour apaiser le tourment de ses émotions. 

Integra était là, assise devant une table, fixant son regard vide sur un repas froid depuis longtemps. Des souvenirs douloureux émanaient de chaque pores de son être, des souvenirs d'une personne en particulier. La présence de Ceras la sortit de sa transe et elle la regarda, ses yeux bleus à nouveau froids et aiguisés, sa composition de leader à nouveau inscrite sur son visage fermé. Puis elle remarqua la petite fille cachée derrière une des jambes de sa subordonnée. Elle leva alors un sourcil interrogateur vers la jeune vampire.

_-Alucard l'a recueillie_, répondit elle à la question non formulée. _Elle est la seule survivante de l'orphelinat_

_-J'espère qu'il n'a pas l'intention d'en faire une des votres?_

_-C'est impossible Sir Hellsing... Elle deviendrait une ghoule si il la changeait._

Integra la regarda alors plus intensément, ne laissant transparaitre aucune émotion dans son expression.

_-Son nom?_

_-Je ne sais pas, Sir._

_-Si elle doit rester ici, il lui faut un nom. Trouvez le sien. Elle doit avoir un dossier à l'orphelinat, retournez là bas, la police à mis les lieux sous scellés mais en tant qu'agent de l'organisation, on devrait vous laisser entrer là bas facilement. Ceras, qu'y a-t-il? Vous avez l'air plus pâle que d'habitude..._

Effectivement la jeune fille avait pâli à l'idée d'entrer dans cette vieille bâtisse. Son esprit, encore fragile à cause des évènements de la nuit précédente, menaçait de rompre son équilibre mental. Une voix dans sa tête la fit frissonner jusque dans ses os, ne prononçant que deux mots: « J'irai ». Lisant la surprise dans le regard du Maître de son ancien Maître, elle comprit que Alucard avait parlé dans leurs têtes à toutes les deux. Elle récupéra alors quelques relicats de nourriture dans le frigo ainsi que du sang pour elle et s'éloigna, la petite fille sur les talons.

* * *

** Ja ne !!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ohayo Gosaimas!!**

**Allez, encouragée par de super reviews, nous voilà avec un troisième chapitre.**

**En espérant que les persos ne soient pas trop OOC, dans ce cas j'en suis désolée d'avance. Mais il est vrai que beaucoup de choses se sont passées entre temps, ils ont tous survécu à une guerre sanglante et des camarades sont morts, les laissant, en tout cas pour Ceras et Integra, un peu plus fragilisées. Enfin bref, c'est comme ça que je les vois... mdr**

**Enjoy!!**  


Chapitre 3: Ancient memories, new encounters.

Alucard souleva la banderole jaune et se glissa dessous. Pour des raisons inconnues, il avait décidé ce soir là de se déplacer comme un humain, s'autorisant même des bruits de pas alors que ceux-ci le menaient à nouveau vers l'orphelinat.

Décidément, quelque chose ne tournait pas rond en lui. Il avait laissé ses sentiments lui dicter ses actes, il avait recueilli une petite humaine alors qu'auparavant il n'aurait même pas pris la peine de la regarder, et il avait dit ces choses à son infant... Et alors, le regard que Ceras avait eu à son égard... Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'une femme ne lavait pas regardé comme ça. Ce n'était pas de la pitié, il avait la pitié en horreur et elle le savait... Non... Ca avait été un baume sur ses plaies, une pluie fraiche sur le désert de son coeur...

Diable qu'il aurait aimé se perdre dans ces yeux si bleus à ce moment là...

Mais le pouvait-il vraiment? Lui, le monstre sans âme. Lui qui massacrait sans vergogne ni regret les monstres comme ses précieux humains. Lui qui devait être l'arme des Hellsing, le serviteur de ces chasseurs de vampires pour l'éternité. Lui qui combattrait jusqu'à ce qu'il gèle en enfer. Lui qui avait tout perdu et qui avait fait déborder le Styx avec ses seules larmes de sang.

Y avait-il de la place pour l'amour dans son monde de mort?

Il savait ce que Elisabetha lui aurait dit. Sa femme humaine d'une autre vie lui aurait dit qu'il ne pourrait pas vivre indéfiniment seul. Elle lui aurait dit qu'une bonne épée a besoin d'un fourreau solide pour se reposer entre deux guerres. Elle lui aurait dit que lui, Vlad Tepes l'Empaleur, avait besoin d'un fourreau pour ne pas devenir fou.

Et elle l'avait aimé de tout son coeur, cet homme qui étripait ses adversaires comme on épluche une orange. Elle avait aimé ses qualités, ses défauts, son corps couvert de cicatrices, son coeur plein de furie, la passion qui l'animait... Elle avait tout accepté de lui, comme seules les femmes de ce temps là savaient le faire.

Et quand elle l'avait cru mort, elle avait abandonné.

Il s'arrêta devant la porte ouverte du bureau, secouant la tête pour en chasser les souvenirs désagréables. Ce lieu faisait ressortir en lui des choses laissées intentionellement de côté depuis longtemps, comme si les cris des enfants s'étaient imprimés de façon indélébile dans les murs et forçaient ses propres souffrances à sortir pour le torturer.

Non c'était autre chose... Il se rendit compte alors d'un détail qu'il n'avait pas relevé la première fois qu'il était venu, tout occupé qu'il était à étriper le possesseur des lieux.

Le bâtiment débordait littéralement d'énergie spirituelle hautement négative.

Non pas qu'il y soit particulièrement sensible, mais sa nature même d'entité « paranormale » faisait qu'il ne pouvait pas passer à côté. Il était même étonné de ne pas l'avoir remarqué avant, un humain un peu sensible serait incapable de passer cette porte sans être malade comme un chien.

La tristesse, la peur, la colère, avaient imprégnées ces murs, et nul n'aurait pu y être indifférent. Les pensées des enfants, l'incompréhension devant tant de cruauté, la terreur des grosses mains sales qui tiennent les bras fragiles derrière le dos, le souffle puant la pourriture sur les nuques frèles, et les larmes, tant de larmes...

Alucard sursauta. Ses ongles s'étaient enfoncés dans les paumes de ses mains, faisant couler son sang sur le sol. Son esprit avait été comme pris dans un tourbillon de souvenirs, les siens mêlés à ceux des enfants, les sensations si semblables malgré les siècles qui les séparaient. Une ordure reste une ordure, pensa-t'il, Sultant ou directeur, ils méritent tous le même sort.

C'est alors qu'il les vit.

Les spectres des enfants le regardaient avec des yeux vides, le visage inexpressif. Et à la place du coeur, un trou béant.

Avant même d'en avoir l'idée, il sut que Integra ne serait pas d'accord. Il en paierait le prix, mais pour le moment une seule chose était claire dans son esprit: cet endroit devait disparaître. Puisant de la puissance dans les ténèbres de son être, il débloqua le sceau des Hellsing jusqu'à son maximum, dumoins jusque là où il était autorisé à le faire sans le consentement de son Maître. Les ombres s'étirèrent comme des panthères noires, détruisant les murs sur leur passage, engloutissant les phantômes de l'orphelinat. Paradoxalement, les âmes en peines semblaient apaisées par cette promesse de repos éternel, alors que Alucard lui même était assailli par leurs souvenirs torturés.

Malgré la puissance de leurs émotions et de leur détresse, le vampire nettoya tout, ne laissant derrière lui que des ruines fumantes dénuées de forme.

Epuisé, il se dissipa, incapable de maintenir une forme cohérente, et se glissa le long de la route vers son seul refuge, là où il avait commencé, là où il finirait. Rabattant le couvercle de son cercueil sur lui même, il se perdit dans un sommeil peuplé de cauchemards.

* * *

Elle le sentit rentrer plus qu'elle ne le vit et fut très surprise quand sa tête ne sortit pas d'un des murs de son bureau ou du plafond. Elle n'aurait jamais avoué devant lui que cette façon d'entrer la faisait rire intérieurement, même si la jeune Intégra n'avait pu s'empêcher de pouffer la première fois qu'il l'avait fait en pleine réunion de la Table Ronde, histoire de montrer aux « vieux croulants » qu'il était bien présent.

Cette façon qu'il avait eu de veiller sur elle à chaque instant de sa vie avait quelque chose d'extraordinaire, ce qui collait bien au personnage d'ailleurs, et même si il avait été «l'Ennemi» des générations précédentes, il avait été son chevalier servant à elle, remplaçant l'image du père manquant aux côtés du fidèle Walter.

Elle n'avait jamais pu se lier à personne, les humains l'entourant étant soit sous ses ordres soit avides de la puissance qu'elle représentait. Sauf lui.

De la puissance, il en avait à revendre, et bien qu'il soit effectivement sous ses ordres lui aussi, il lui avait bien fait sentir en de maintes occasions que c'était plus ou moins par choix, en ce qui la concernait.

Et elle savait aussi qu'il l'aimait. A sa façon bien sûr, et sans parler d'un amour romantique mais plutôt comme on aime un membre de sa famille, comme une petite soeur. En ôtant toute notion de « sans défense » bien sûr, car même sans l'aide de son protecteur, la tête de la famille savait comment se défendre.

La dernière guerre les avaient encore rapprochés et parfois il se matérialisait dans son bureau à ses côtés. Il faisait irradier sa présence rassurante dans la pièce, comme pour combler l'absence de ceux qui avaient payé de leur vies la folie d'une poignée d'hommes.

Mais ce soir là il ne vint pas, et elle se surprit à se demander pourquoi. La soirée était pourtant plutôt jeune selon ses standards et en général il venait faire son rapport tout de suite après son retour.

Mentalement, elle tenta de l'appeler. Elle fut d'autant plus circonspecte quand il ne répondit pas. Décrochant le téléphonne sur son bureau, elle composa un numéro interne et attendit.

_-Oui Sir?_

_-Ceras. Arrives-tu à contacter Alucard mentalement en ce moment même?_

_-Non Sir,_ fit elle après une courte pause.

_-Je pense qu'il est dans le donjon. Va voir ce qu'il fait et tiens moi au courant dès que tu as des détails._

_-Tout de suite Sir._

Après avoir raccroché, elle se remit sans conviction à sa paperasse, un coin de son esprit toujours inquiet de ce qui pouvait bien se tramer chez son vampire.

* * *

Ceras se sentait intimidée, ce qui ne la changeait d'ailleurs pas de ses habitudes. Elle s'approchait de la porte imposante fermant les appartements de son ancien Maître et sentait sa présence à l'intérieur de la pièce, mais quelque chose d'inhabituel lui fit presser le pas.

Des gémissements sourds semblaient s'écouler d'entre les pierres du mur, comme si une bête blessée s'était réfugiée là pour y pousser son dernier souffle. Son coeur qui n'était pas censé battre raisonnait dans ses oreilles et l'angoisse lui étreignit la poitrine quand elle sut de quelle « bête » les bruits émanaient. Prenant son courage et la poignée de la porte à deux mains, elle l'ouvrit dans un grincement de métal rouillé. La pensée fugace que cette porte ne devait pas souvent être utilisée lui traversa l'esprit, laissant derrière elle l'ombre d'un sourire sur les lèvres de la vampire.

Son visage se crispa sous l'inquiétude quand elle finit par percer les ténèbres de la chambre grâce à son regard rougeoyant.

La créature de la nuit, le No Life King sans égal même parmis ses pairs, était recroquevillé misérablement dans un des coins de la pièce. Son cercueil avait été comme propulsé contre le mur opposé et les autres rares meubles avaient été réduits en copeaux de bois.

Alucard, sous la forme d'un jeune garçon, se griffait le visage convulsivement dans une tentative désespérée de s'arracher les yeux, qui irrémédiablement se recréaient au fur et à mesure. Sa bouche était crispée dans un ritctus de terreur et de tristesse mélée, laissant s'échapper des borborygmes incompréhensibles ainsi qu'un mince filet de bave.

Ceras ne se perdit pas en congectures et se précipita vers lui, ralentissant le pas quand elle sentit un mouvement de recul de sa part. Elle franchit la distance restante tout doucement, murmurant des mots rassurants pour qu'il n'aie pas peur d'elle.

Arrivée à quelques disaines de centimètres de lui, elle tendit le bras et posa sa main fraiche sur son front crispé par l'horreur. Elle commença alors à le gratter doucement à la naissance des cheveux puis à lui masser le cuir chevelu, la seconde main se glissant tendrement sur sa joue.

Comme hypnotisé, l'enfant / Alucard se détendit petit à petit, glissant vers Ceras qui le prit doucement dans ses bras. Elle le serra contre sa poitrine opulante, son corps oscillant doucement d'avant en arrière. Une chanson s'échappait de ses lèvres entrouvertes, une douce mélodie que sa mère avait l'habitude de fredonner quand elle était encore jeune, innocente et humaine.

Elle se dirigea vers le cercueil, maintenant précautionneusement son fardeau contre elle. Quand elle voulut le déposer à l'intérieur, il refusa de la lacher et elle hésita un court instant avant de se glisser avec lui dans les draps de soie rouge, dans la sécurité des ténèbres rassurantes.

Prenant le temps de faire son rapport mental à Integra, elle resta ainsi à lui caresser la tête et le corps pendant de longues heures jusqu'à ce qu'il se détendit, sombrant dans un sommeil sans rêves. Rassurée, elle en fit de même, alors que dehors les premiers rayons du soleil dissipaient les ombres de la nuit.

* * *

Une douce chaleur.

Ce fut la première chose qu'elle ressentit quand elle se réveilla ce soir là.

La seconde chose qui la frappa était la certitude qu'elle n'était pas dans son propre cercueil, puis elle se remémora la nuit précédente et ses yeux s'ouvrirent d'effroi.

Alucard avait touours été clair sur le fait que son territoire personnel lui était strictement réservé, sous peine d'une sentence définitive et très certainement douloureuse.

S'efforçant de bouger le plus doucement possible, Ceras voulut se faire une idée de ce qui l'entourait. Et ce qu'elle sentit la fit frémir jusque dans les racines de ses cheveux blonds.

Tout contre elle, l'enlaçant de ses deux bras longs et puissants, son ancien Maître sous sa forme adulte semblait encore dormir. Ou du moins ses yeux étaient-ils toujours fermés. Sentant son réveil, il l'attira encore plus près de lui, jusqu'à avoir son nez dans ses cheveux. Il grommela quelques mots incompréhensibles d'ou l'expression « grasse mat' » ressortit et elle comprit alors qu'il était encore effectivement pris dans les brumes épaisses du sommeil.

Dire qu'elle était inconfortable était un euphémisme, la promiscuité inhabituelle la rendait extrèmement nerveuse, mais d'un autre côté elle appréciait aussi cette impression de sécurité qui se dégageait de lui. Elle n'avait jamais intentionnellement été aussi près d'un homme auparavant, son espace intime avait été gardé comme une forteresse imprenable toute sa vie et sa non vie et maintenant celui qui lui avait ouvert les bras de la nuit se serrait contre elle, se repositionnant de façon à lui interdire toute retraite.

N'ayant pas le choix, elle attendit. Ses mains, comme habitées d'une conscience propre, jouaient avec ses cheveux soyeux, passant les mèches rebelles derrière ses oreilles, le massant à la naissance de la nuque.

Elle ne se rendit pas tout de suite compte que deux braises la fixaient à quelques centimètres de ses yeux mais elle sentit tout de suite le changement d'athmospère, qui se fit bien plus pesante. Elle se figea, terrifiée.

_-Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes?_ Fit-il. Elle entendit plus qu'elle ne vit le sourire narquois qui devait fendre son visage.

_-Maî... Alucard? Heu... Désolée... Je... Je vais partir tout de suite... Heu...Hier soir vous... enfin..._

Ses joues devaient illuminer l'intérieur du cercueil avec une lumière rougeoyante, car le Maître vampire se mit à glousser doucement, se jouant de la gène évidente de sa compagne. Puis, à son grand désespoir, elle l'entendit ronronner doucement comme un lion somnolent.

_-Je suis sérieux Ceras, continue ce que tu faisais avec mes cheveux. Je ne te mangerai pas... Pas tout de suite..._

Sans un mot, elle recommença à passer ses doigts dans la matière soyeuse, avec des gestes nerveux au début, puis quand elle le sentit se détendre sous ses mains, elle en fit de même, appréciant le moment, irréel mais plutôt agréable.

Elle se raidit à nouveau quand elle sentit des pressions douces sur son crâne, faisant des cercles sur son cuir chevelu. Cependant, malgré l'incompréhension qu'elle avait de ce qui se passait, elle ne put s'empécher de pousser des grognements de plaisir. Elle avait toujours adoré ça et c'était le plus sûr moyen que sa mère avait eu de l'endormir quand elle avait fait un cauchemard. Les caresses se firent plus douces encore, descendant jusque dans son dos, l'enveloppant dans un cocon de bien être. Elle gémit, n'y tenant plus, et s'abandonna sous ses mains.

Elle se serra contre sa forme masculine, sentant les muscles fins sous ses vêtements et il l'étreignit avec force sans pour autant lui faire mal. Ils se rendormirent ainsi, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, oublieux du lourd passé qu'ils trainaient derrière eux, ne se concentrant plus que sur l'instant présent.

Au bout d'une heure Ceras sentit avec surprise des lèvres froides mais douces déposer un baiser au coin des siennes.

_-Integra veut nous voir. Elle veut que nous lui racontions ce qui s'est passé hier soir. Ne bouge pas, je nous y transporte_. Sa voix ne laissait pas transparaitre l'ironie habituelle, ni l'amusement cruel que l'on y entendait parfois. Juste une extrème et inhabituelle lassitude, ainsi que quelque chose d'autre... D'indéfinissable. Comme si elle avait pris une texture plus onctueuse, juste pour elle.

* * *

Quand elle les vit traverser ensemble le mur est de son bureau, Integra su qu'il s'était passé quelque chose d'inhabituel. Etait-ce la couleur furieusement cramoisie des joues de Ceras ou l'attitude clairement possessive d'Alucard, les mains posées sur les épaules de son infant, les yeux pleins d'un sadisme... moins cruel que d'habitude... Si cela puisse être possible bien sûr...

Oui, un peu de douceur s'était insinuée dans le monstre qu'il voulait paraître être, et la chasseuse de vampire soupçonnait la femme flic d'être la responsable du changement.

Bah, tant mieux pour eux, se dit-elle. Dans notre monde, les sources de bonheur sont si rares... Tant que ça n'interfère pas avec leurs missions...

Son visage dur et inexpressif se tendit vers eux et elle attendit patiement que son vampire ne fasse son rapport. Son attente fut de courte durée.

_-Je suis allé à l'orphelinat, mon Maître, et je l'ai détruit._ Ne voyant aucune réaction de la part de son interlocutrice, il continua d'un ton formel et détaché. _Les âmes torturées des enfants m'ont habité et cela m'a forcé à revenir directement à mon cercueil. Je n'ai pu me réveiller que ce soir. Je n'ai aucune information concernant la petite récupérée là bas, il n'y avait aucun dossier sur elle._

Une petite fille aux yeux émeraudes choisit ce moment pour sortir de derrière le bureau massif, le visage illuminé à la vue de l'ancien vampire à quelques pas d'elle. Elle se jeta sur lui, grimpant par la main offerte jusqu'aux tréfonds insondables de son manteau.

_-Hum... Je vois. Et je peux savoir quelle mouche t'a piquée pour que tu rases un bâtiment appartenant à l'état?_ La contrariété perçait cette fois-ci d'une manière très perceptible dans son ton de voix.

_-Les lieux étaient clairement hantés Maître. J'ai rendu service à l'état._ Un sourire rempli de crocs aiguisés mettaient Integra au défi de le contredire.

_-Hum... Oui... Bon... La prochaine fois, évites de prendre ce genre d'initiatives, servant. Garde ton rang!!_ Son regard passa de l'homme au rictus menaçant à la jeune femme à ses côtés. _Et toi, Ceras, comment as tu fait pour gérer ton ancien Maître dans l'état où il était?_

La jeune vampire ne répondit pas.Elle fixait le sol avec fascination, détaillant le motif du carelage comme si une vérité existentielle s'y trouvait. Par exemple, comment ne pas être trahie par la couleur on ne peut plus rouge de son visage, jusqu'à ses oreilles et sa nuque. Elle sentit une main ferme sur son épaule et leva la tête vers Alucard, qui arborait cette fois-ci une expression de fierté évidente.

_-Elle a fait ce qu'il y avait à faire, mon Maître._

Et sur ce, il entraîna la petite fille et la jeune femme à travers le sol, les enveloppant dans les ténèbres.

**Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu. Dans un cas comme dans l'autre, merci de laisser un petit commentaire, pour m'encourager ou me permettre de m'améliorer.**

**soreja mata ne ! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Bon... j'ai comme une grosse impression d'avoir loupé quelque chose dans ce chapitre... J'ai du mal... Mais en même temps, je n'ai pas envie de le modifier.  
**

**Caprice d'auteur? J'en sais rien, j'ai juste pas envie. Il se pourrait qu'il ne vous plaise pas des masses, mais bon, l'histoire avance et on ne peut pas non plus être toujours satisfait à 100, si?**

**Alucard finit ce chap en piteux état... Mais ne dites pas que je le fait passer pour une femellette, il y a de bonnes raisons, il faudra juste attendre un peu pour compendre, keh keh keh (rire sadique de la vieille sorcière)**

** Bon, je vous laisse à votre lecture (hikari chan se dissipe dans un tourbillon de fumée, ne laissant derrière elle que les echos de son rire dément...BWAAAHAHAHAHA)**

Chapitre 4: Friends and Foes

_-Lisa._ fit-elle dans une voix frèle de n'avoir pas parlé depuis des mois.

_-C'est donc ton nom? Mais pourquoi n'y avait-il pas de traces de toi dans cet endroit de malheur?_

Deux grands yeux candides fixèrent les braises rougeoyantes du Maître vampire avec une expression de profonde incompréhension. Depuis qu'elle avait été amenée au manoir, la petite fille était restée aux côtés du monstre aussi longtemps qu'elle le pouvait, trottant derrière lui pour compenser la taille des foulées. Le plus étonnant était que Alucard la tolérait, se déplaçant « à l'humaine » pour lui permettre de le suivre quand il n'était pas en chasse ou en mission.

La petite avait légèrement grandi en un an et son visage s'était adouci au fil des mois, laissant une expression sérieuse et concentrée sur ses traits fins. Elle n'avait commencé à parler que la semaine précédente, faisant des progrès tous les jours dans la cicatrisation de ses plaies intérieures. Seule l'absence de rire et sa discrétion de spectre faisaient comprendre que cette enfant avait subi des chocs répétés et indélébiles.

Et d'ailleurs le vampire s'interrogeait toujours à ce propos. La fillette avait la capacité de camoufler sa présence, c'était indéniable. Même ses pensées restaient hors de portée, murées derrière une paroi d'acier infranchissable. Elle avait été capable de s'introduire dans les quartiers du serviteur des Hellsing et de le surprendre par derrière un nombre incalculable de fois, le laissant songeur quand à son véritable statut « d'humaine ».

La seule qu'elle n'arrivait pas à surprendre était Ceras, chose encore plus déstabilisante pour son ancien Maître, ce qu'il n'aurait bien sûr jamais avoué à haute voix. Comme elle avait tenté de le lui expliquer maintes fois, c'était son intuition et non ses sens surdéveloppés qui lui permettaient de la sentir venir. La jeune femme avait développé au fil des mois un instinct maternel dévorant, la couvrant de l'affection dont elle avait tant manqué elle même. Alucard en aurait presque été jaloux, si cette émotion typiquement humaine ne lui était pas aussi étrangère que le goùt des fraises à la crème.

Et c'est ainsi que Lisa avait traversé la vie au manoir, avec deux vampires pour semblants de parents adoptifs et une Integra plus que protectrice envers elle. Petit à petit, la fillette avait aussi exprimé un intérêt grandissant pour les entraînements quotidiens de Ceras, dévorant de ses yeux verts immenses tout ce qu'elle pouvait apprendre de ses mouvements surhumains, promenant ses mains délicates sur le Harkonnen pour en comprendre les secrets. Alucard la laissait même parfois démonter le Casull pour le nettoyer, lui parlant d'une voix songeuse de ses caractéristiques techniques et de ses performances sur le terrain, laissant de côté les détails macabres bien sûr.

Un lit avait été disposé dans la chambre de sa « mère » mais elle avait mis près de neuf mois pour arriver à dormir seule, se réveillant au milieu de la nuit en pleurs pour ne réussir à gagner le sommeil qu'au moment du coucher de Ceras au crépuscule, se blottissant contre elle dans son cercueil. De ce fait son horloge biologique était complètement déréglée et elle voyait rarement la lumière du soleil, ce qui ne semblait pas la déranger outre mesure.

Elle avait compris dès le premier jour la nature exceptionnnelle de ceux qui l'entourait de leurs soins et attention mais semblait s'en accomoder sans problèmes, comme si elle avait vécu tellement d'horreurs que son esprit en était anesthésié. Et ce que deux vampires ne pouvaient apprendre à une enfant humaine, Sir Hellsing le lui montrait: aussi déréglée qu'elle dans ses horaires, elles mangeaient ensemble et parfois parcouraient les livres de la vaste bibliothèque à la recherche d'informations sur leurs nombreux ennemis.

Lisa possédait un esprit vif et particulièrement intelligent, même si la culture générale faisait partie de ses lacunes. Elle la comblait d'ailleurs assez rapidement, dévorant chaque parcelle de savoir mis à sa portée, que ce soit par des livres ou des films, s'enfermant dans sa chambre dès que les vampires étaient de sortie.

La fillette, bien que ayant un peu grandi, semblait ne jamais vouloir s'etoffer. Elle paraissait 12 ans, avec son visage sérieux et son corps longiligne, mais Alucard pensait qu'elle pouvait très bien être plus âgée comme beaucoup plus jeune. Son âge était un mystère et aucun dossier n'avait été retrouvé à son propos, laissant les services du renseignement dubitatifs. Il était fort probable qu'elle ne soit même pas née en Angleterre, pour ce qu'ils en savaient.

Elle même ne se souvenait pas de sa petite enfance, l'ayant enfouie au fond d'elle pour ne jamais se la remémorer à nouveau.

* * *

La lune jetait sa lumière blafarde sur les arbres, faisant ressortir leurs branches nues comme des ossements sur le ciel étoilé. Une légère brise agitait cette forêt de squelettes, comme si une multitude de bras décharnés s'agitaient vers le firmament dans une ultime danse de mort.

Alucard se sentait bien cette nuit là, humant l'air comme un prédateur à l'affût et fixant l'astre blême de ses yeux rougeoyants. Chaque parcelle de ce décor irréel appelait ses sens surdéveloppés, lui donnant envie de se couler dans les ombres pour boire les ténèbres avec tout son être. Plus tard, se dit-il, approchant de sa véritable cible silencieusement.

Depuis des années, des personnes avaient disparues de la grande ville de York sans laisser de traces, jamais plus d'une par mois, et souvent dans des circonstances faisant suspecter une fuite volontaire ou une fugue. C'étaient pour la plupart des prostituées, des jeunes drogués, des hors la loi recherchés, sans familles ni amis proches. Comme c'était commode de prendre avantage des faiblesses de ses proies, pensa le vampire.

Mais un charnier avait été découvert l'avant veille par des braconniers dans la campagne à quelques kilomètres de la ville. Des dizaines de cadavres montrant de nombreuses traces de morsure et de coupures profondes, et qui bien entendu avaiet été vidés de leur sang avant leur mort.

Integra avait très vite compris que les victimes avaient été maintenues vivantes le plus longtemps possible, avant de se débarasser du corps et passer à la suivante. Toutefois, malgré que les cadavres soient preque intacts, ils ne s'étaient pas transormés en ghoule, ce qui laissait la chasseuse de vampire perplexe.

Pour qu'un être se nourrissant du sang des vivants passe innaperçu aussi longtemps, il fallait vraiment qu'il soit astucieux, aussi Alucard prit-il toutes les précautions possibles pour approcher ce qu'il pensait être son repaire. Se coulant de rocher en rocher, profitant des ombres mouvantes des arbres, il glissa tel un serpent vers la présence qu'il sentait palpiter dans la modeste grotte devant lui.

Il entendait gémir faiblement une humaine, qui devait être le dernier repas en date, et n'y fit pas plus attention qu'à l'herbe qu'il foulait sans bruit. Aucun autre son ne troublait la nuit, même les animaux des environs s'étaient tus dans l'expectative du prochain combat. C'est alors qu'il se dressa de toute sa hauteur, pénétrant dans l'antre de la bête à grandes foulées, ses chères armes braquées devant lui prètes à faire feu.

Personne, enfin personne de non humain en tout cas. Une jeune femme livide gisait recroquevillée sur elle même contre la paroi humide de la cave naturelle. Les guenilles qui tentaient de la recouvrir laissaient apparaître sa chair blanche meurtrie en de nombreux endroits. Elle était faible, mais bien vivante. Le vampire, reniflant de mépris, prit une couverture dans un coin et la lui jeta sans même s'approcher. Puis il sortit de la pièce, tenant un portable dans sa main et composant le numéro si familier de son Maître.

_-La créature n'est pas là, Maître. Elle n'a laissé aucune trace, comme si elle avait disparu par enchantement. Je suis même incapable de suivre sa présence. Soit elle est incroyablement faible, soit elle est au contraire passée maître dans l'art du camouflage. Il y a une survivante ici, une équipe devrait venir la chercher pour le protocole habituel. Over and out._

Il raccrocha sans attendre de réponse, dépité de n'avoir même pas combattu contre qui que ce soit, et s'éloigna de la scène sans un regard en arrière. Un tiraillement dans les méandres de son esprit lui disait que tout cela n'était pas normal. Un vampire, si c'en était un, capable de se nourrir sans engendrer de ghoules, et surtout capable de fuir sans que lui ne le sente... Peut être n'était il pas puissant, mais en tout cas il titillait sa curiosité.

* * *

Alucard avait un peu trainé sur le chemin du retour et il arriva à peu près en même temps que l'helicoptère de l'organisation qui avait récupéré la victime. Selon les procédures habituelles, la femme serait gardée en observation quinze jours dans l'annexe réservée aux soins médicaux. Par la suite, ils auraient sûrement besoin de lui pour effacer les événements surnaturels de sa mémoire.

L'aube n'était pas loin et ses paupières se fermaient d'elles mêmes, aussi se dirigea-t'il vers ses appartements au sous sol en traversant les murs du manoir. Captant la présence de Ceras, il décida de passer voir son infant avant d'aller dormir pour vérifier comment elle et leur « fille » allait.

Il s'étonnait lui même de cette situation, on ne peut plus inhabituelle pour lui. Depuis quand considérait-il cette humaine comme étant à sa charge? Depuis quand pensait-il partager l'éducation de cette enfant avec Ceras? Comment pouvait-on considérer ce type de relations? Une famille?

Quand il avait changé la femme flic, il ne l'avait pas fait parce qu'il voulait une famille, cette notion lui étant étrangère depuis si longtemps. Il l'avait fait parce que elle ne l'abandonnerai jamais, ce n'était tout simplement pas dans sa nature de baisser les bras, quelque soit les circonstances. Et il savait qu'il avait besoin que quelqu'un ou quelque chose soit constant auprès de lui, lui qui ne changeait jamais alors que le temps filait.

Il avait appris avec le temps que les être auxquels on se liait étaient invariablement amenés à disparaître. Il avait perdu sa famille mortelle de nombreux siècles auparavant, ne regrettant réellement que le départ de sa bien aimée. Il l'avait retrouvée il y avait de cela un siècle, pour la reperdre presque aussitôt avec sa propre liberté. Et, il le savait maintenant, il l'avait retrouvée encore une fois sous les traits d'une petite fille aux grands yeux verts.

Et même si il ne voulait pas s'attacher à nouveau à elle, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se remémorer les fois où Elisabetha lui avait caressé tendrement la joue, les fois où Mina lui avait souri, les fois où Lisa s'était lovée sur ses genoux pour profiter de sa présence rassurante, ronronnant comme un chat sous ses caresses.

Sans se donner la peine de frapper à l'inutile porte de la chambre de la jeune vampire, Alucard laissa sa tête sortir du plafond de la pièce. Lisa et Ceras dormaient sur le lit de la fillette dans les bras l'une de l'autre. Le Maître se laissa descendre jusqu'à elles sans bruit et démêla les deux corps enchevêtrés avec douceur. Il recouvrit Lisa de sa couette épaisse et souleva avec facilité son ancienne apprentie, la serrant brièvement contre lui avant de la déposer dans son cercueil pour la journée. Dégageant une mèche de cheveux de son visage endormi, il effleura de ses lèvres blanches le cou de celle qu'il avait faite sienne des années auparavant, frôlant la cicatrice de son baiser de vampire.

Il sourit de son sourire de monstre. Elle n'avait connu que lui aussi intimement, mettant de côté le capitaine Bernadot qui avait surtout été un compagnon de combat plus qu'un amant, même si désormais il vivait en elle. Elle aussi avait ressenti de l'attachement pour un mortel, qui était parti aussi vite qu'il était venu, happé par la mort. Mais rien n'égalait le lien du sang qui les unissaient tous deux au delà du temps.

Rien n'était éternel, mais aucun être ne s'en approchait plus, alors que les humains tombaient comme des mouches autour d'eux.

Tout à sa réflexion, Alucard ne remarqua pas que deux grands yeux bleus le scrutaient curieusement. Elle avait fini par s'habituer aux rares moments où son ancien Maître lui témoignait de l'affection et elle s'en délectait, même si elle savait au fond d'elle qu'il ne le faisait que quand il était plongé dans ses souvenirs, se sentant probalement plus vulnérable dans ces moments là.

_-Vous ne me laisserez jamais seule n'est ce pas?_ Fit elle, remarquant la lassitude dans son regard.

Il la contempla un instant, son visage ne reflétant aucune émotion. Puis, la résolution prit place dans son regard alors qu'il se penchait vers elle. Elle sentit son corps se raidir, comme suffoquée par la proximité soudaine alors que ses poumons de morte vivante ne contenaient aucun souffle. Tout le sang de son corps monta à ses joues, leur donnant une teinte d'un rouge profond.

_-Jamais_, dit-il dans un souffle, avant de poser ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune femme.

Elle répondit d'une façon inattendue, nouant ses longues mains derrière la nuque de l'homme qu'elle avait toujours aimé, même avant de le connaître, approfondissant le baiser avec passion. Leurs bouches s'entrouvrirent, laissant libre court à leurs désirs réfrénés depuis si longtemps, se mordant réciproquement et échangeant leur sang dans des grognements de plaisir.

Se séparant un court instant, ils se plongèrent dans les yeux l'un de l'autre. Leurs destins étaient liés désormais, le pacte scellé par leurs fluides vitaux. Mais les deux amants ne souhaitaient pas en rester là, hors ils ne voulaient pas non plus réveiller la petite boule vivante endormie sur le lit à côté d'eux. Comprenant sa partenaire à la perfection, Alucard la souleva comme si elle n'avait pas pesé plus lourd qu'une plume, la serrant cette fois-ci plus fort contre lui. Se mêlant aux ombres du mur, il se dirigea vers le dongeon du manoir, ses quartier étant plus adaptés à ce qu'il souhaitait faire avec la femme dans ses bras.

Ceras avait peur. Elle avait rarement été terrifiée en présence de celui qui avait fait d'elle ce qu'elle était aujourd'hui et pourtant en cet instant elle avait peur. Elle avait l'impression que quelque chose d'irrémédiable allait se passer, qu'elle allait souffrir et perdre une partie d'elle même sans espoir de retour en arrière. Même le jour où elle était devenue un vampire, elle n'avait pas douté autant. Elle se cripsa inconsciemment, tremblant sous l'effet de l'appréhension qu'elle ressentait. A la simple idée que un homme la touche, elle était paralysée, même si ce n'était pas n'importe quel homme, fut-ce t'il encore un homme d'ailleurs.

Alucard le sentit, comment faire autrement quand tout son être transpirait ses émotions. Il la deposa doucement sur le sol près de la table, un des rares meubles de sa chambre, et lui présenta une chaise pour qu'elle s'assoie, ce qu'elle fit sans dire un mot. Prenant place dans son fauteuil habituel en face d'elle, il posa son menton sur ses mains entrecroisées et l'observa en silence.

Elle était perdue dans la contemplation du bout de ses pieds, rouge comme une pivoine, non pas de timidité mais de honte. Qu'allait-il penser d'elle maintenant? Elle lui avait rendu son baiser avec passion et cet instant avait été très agréable. Elle savait qu'il l'avait apprécié autant qu'elle, qu'ils avaient partagé quelque chose de réciproque. Et maintenant elle tremblait de peur. Il ne lui ferait jamais de mal intentionnellement, en dehors de ces petites tortures qu'il affectionnait mais qui cachaient toujours une leçon de vie à retenir pour la jeune vampire. Elle savait ses craintes pour être des reliquats de ce qu'elle avait vécu étant plus jeune, ne connaissant le contact charnel que comme étant quelque chose de forcément douloureux ou aumoins désagréable.

_-Je ne te forcerai pas, Ceras. Mais saches que ce que je souhaite partager avec toi est loin d'être aussi désagréable ou douloureux que ce que tu crois. Tiens, bois ça,_ dit-il en poussant un verre de sang frais dans son champ de vision.

Elle prit le verre sans relever la tête, le vidant d'un trait, laissant la chaleur de la vie se répandre dans son corps froid.

_-Je sais que je ne risque rien avec vous, et pourtant... Je ne peux pas m'empècher de trembler. Tout ceux qui m'ont touchée m'ont fait du mal, tous ceux que j'ai aimés sont partis. Est-ce qu'il ne vaudrait mieux pas rester seule, si c'est la seule solution pour ne plus souffrir?_

_-Je ne suis pas près de partir d'ici Ceras et pour ce que je sais je ne peux pas mourir. De plus, je peux te dire que même si tu vis des siècles, tu auras toujours besoin d'une compagnie. J'ai été marié, Ceras, et j'ai eu une famille, dans une autre vie. J'ai aimé aussi, peu souvent, mais cela m'est arrivé. Et même si elles ne sont plus avec moi, je préferre les avoir connues plutôt que d'avoir passé une éternité seul. J'ai beau être le monstre insensible que je suis, l'amour est une chose que je suis encore capable de ressentir. A ma façon bien sûr. Les vampires sont des êtres sensuels par excellence, chaque moment peut s'étirer à l'infini dans notre perception du monde. Chaque toucher, chaque son, chaque goùt, chaque vision, possède une infinie richesse pour nous autres. Ton imagination est encore limitée par ton manque d'expérience, mais tu peux me croire quand je te dis qu'il y a une infinité de sensations nouvelles que je peux te faire découvrir. _Sa voix s'était faite douceureuse, s'écoulant comme un ruisseau de miel vers l'esprit troublé de la jeune femme, l'enveloppant dans des brumes chargées de promesses.

Les mots la berçaient, soulevant le poids qu'elle s'était mis sur les épaules, la réchauffant de l'intérieur plus surement qu'une pinthe de sang frais. Elle sentit le rouge de ses joues s'intensifier alors qu'elle se mordillait la lèvre inférieure dans une moue indécise. Une main gantée pris la sienne, lui faisant relever la tête vers l'homme maintenant debout devant elle. Son regard était intense, brûlant d'un feu qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas, la transperçant jusqu'au tréfond de son être. Sa bouche, relevée dans un sourire de défi, dévoilant un croc aiguisé, l'invitait à venir vers lui.

Et c'est ce qu'elle fit, se mettant un coup de pied mental dans les fesses pour se donner le courage de se lever de sa chaise et s'approcher de la présence imposante devant elle. Son sourire se fit plus large encore quand elle vint vers lui et il se pencha sur elle, la dominant de toute sa haute stature. Prenant le doux visage de Ceras dans une main, il l'embrassa à nouveau, forçant le passage de ses lèvres avec sa langue avide, mettant son autre main dans son dos pour la serrer contre lui et l'empêcher de tomber.

Il la guida doucement vers son cercueil, sans jamais relâcher son étreinte, et finit par l'allonger dedans. Elle se laissa faire, subjuguée par ce qu'elle vivait et ressentait. Il l'accompagna dans les draps de satin rouge, l'étreignant passionément.

Chacuns de ses gestes étaient d'une douceur sans pareille, parfaitement contrôlés. Ses mains, habitées d'une vie propre, couraient sur son corps et son visage pour en découvrir le moindre secret. Même à travers les vêtements, aucun centimètre de la peau de sa compagne ne lui échapait. Insistant sur les points sensibles, il évitait toutefois les endroits trop intimes, par égard pour elle, pour ne pas aller trop vite. Il savait qu'il allait devoir la mettre en confiance et il avait toute l'éternité devant lui pour la faire sienne toute entière.

D'une simple chiquenaude de ses pouvoirs, il fit disparaître son manteau et sa veste, tolérant la présence de sa chemise toujours pour ne pas la brusquer. Elle déciderait du moment où une totale nudité serait acceptable, quand elle serait prête. Pour le moment, ses mains fraiches à elle parcouraient avidement son dos, puis passèrent plus timidement sur son torse. Elle découvrait le corps de son amant par petites caresses fluettes, frôlant les muscles sculptés comme de marbre de son partenaire à travers l'étoffe.

Elle était toujours aussi rouge, faisant un effort visible pour ne pas glousser comme une collégienne. Lui, avait une expression amusée maintenant. Il la regardait à travers ses cheveux d'ébène, observant ses réactions au moindre contact de ses gants sur elle. Il décida que jouer de cette manière avec elle avait quelque chose de rafraichissant pour le vieux monstre qu'il était, le faisant oublier les tourments de sa mémoire pour ne penser qu'aux frissons qui parcouraient sa colonne vertébrale à chaque fois qu'elle le touchait, lui faisant inconsciement recroqueviller les orteils.

Le soleil était haut dans le ciel quand les deux vampires finirent par s'endormir et même Alucard arborait une ébauche de véritable sourire au lieu du rictus cruel qui fendait en permanence son masque blême.

Aucun des deux n'entendirent quand un autre être aussi avide de sang frais qu'eux massacra sans un bruit une bonne partie du personnel médical de l'institution Hellsing, les attaquant par derrière sans qu'ils aient le temps de réaliser ce qui leur arrivait et leur ouvrant la gorge, répandant le délicieux liquide sur leur blouse d'habitude immaculée. Personne ne donna l'alerte avant que les cadavres ne soient froids et raides, et la créature déjà loin.

* * *

Integra était atterrée et furieuse quand son serviteur apparut à son appel dans le courant de l'après midi. Mais elle fut d'autant plus interloquée par l'apparence qu'il avait à ce moment là. Il avait quelque chose... D'échevelé... Se dit-elle en le voyant. Ses vêtements étaient les mêmes que d'habitude, mais l'expression de son visage, ses yeux légèrement hagards derrière les verres de ses lunettes, les mèches indisciplinées de ses cheveux sous sa fédora, tout en lui évoquait un réveil difficile.

_-Tu as la gueule de bois Alucard?_ Fit-elle, un demi sourire crispé sur les lèvres.

_-Non Maître,_ grogna-t-il. _Que puis-je faire pour vous en cette belle journée?_

_-Tu n'as donc rien entendu, vampire? Tu es sûr de ne pas avoir mis trop de vin rouge dans ta ration journalière? Comment se fait-il que toutes les personnes du bâtiment médical se soient fait massacrer sous ton nez sans que tu n'en saches rien???_

Relevant la tête, faisant un effort pour ne pas laisser tansparaitre son irritation, il la scruta un moment. Puis un déclic se fit dans son esprit et il comprit où avait été son erreur.

_-L'humaine Maître. Celle qui a été amenée ici hier soir. Elle ne devait pas être tout à fait ce qu'elle paraissait être. Je ne vois que cette explication. Je n'ai tout simplement pas trouvé la créature que je chassait hier parce que d'une manière ou d'une autre, elle avait réussi à camoufler sa présence. C'est intéressant..._ Son ton était devenu presque admiratif. Il caressait son jackal sous son manteau, et ses lèvres retroussées laissaient apparaître ses crocs. Totalement réveillé qu'il était maintenant, tout son corps était tendu vers la future traque que son Maître allait ordonner, frémissant à l'idée que ce serait pour une fois peut être un véritable défi et, pourquoi pas, un combat qui en vaudrait la peine.

_-As tu déjà croisé de telles créatures Alucard? Capables d'outrepasser tes sens hyper développés?_ La nouvelle semblait inquiéter Integra, en tout cas plus que son serviteur.

_-La seule que j'aie connue qui sois capable de me surprendre par derrière est Lisa, Maître._

_-Lisa... Mais elle est humaine n'est ce pas?_

_-Aussi humaine que la soi-disant victime arrivée ici hier, Integra._ Ses sourcils à peine froncés montraient l'inquiétude que sa voix grave et son sourire ne laissait pas transparaitre, toute jubilation due à la future chasse loin derrière lui.

_-Je suis humaine_, fit une petite voix derrière lui.

_-Vous voyez ce que je vous disais, Maître. Elle est la seule à pouvoir faire ça._ Il se retourna vers la petite fille au regard sérieux pour lui montrer que son visage ne reflétait que de l'approbation vis à vis de ses performances. Voyant cela, la fillette se détendit impreceptiblement.

_-Tu es sûre que tu ne te souvient de rien, Lisa? Tu as entendu quelque chose aujourd'hui?_ Integra parlait d'une voix ferme mais sans brusquerie.

_-Je crois bien que je l'ai entendue oui... Elle chantait. _Lisa semblait réfléchir tout en parlant._ Oui, j'ai entendu son chant. C'était joli, et triste à la fois. Ca m'a rendue nostalgique._

Comme plongée dans ses souvenirs, la petite fille se mit à fredonner une mélodie dans une langue inconnue. Integra l'écoutait, comme subjuguée par les notes qui s'écoulaient d'entre ses lèvres. Reprenant ses esprits, son regard se posa sur son vampire.

Un genou au sol, prostré dans une position quasi foetale, il avait mis sa tête entre ses mains comme pour se boucher les oreilles. Et doucement, derrière ses cheveux en cascade et ses lunettes oranges, Alucard pleurait.

* * *

**Pov' tit chou. Je suis vraiment sadique avec lui. Mais à mon avis, il va finir par se rebiffer...**

**Soreja mata ne, minna sama ;p **


	5. Chapter 5

**Et voilà un nouveau chapitre up!!**

**Je suis désolée d'avance, il est un peu plus court que ce que je sors d'habitude. Mais à vrai dire, j'ai senti qu'un petit cliff hanger ne vous ferait pas de mal... Et puis j'ai juste senti que ce chapitre se finissait à ce moment là, vu que dans le sixième l'action devrait s'accélérer...  
**

** Il y a un moment un peu suggestif dans ce chapitre, aussi si certains d'entre vous sont choqués, merci de m'en avertir, et je monterai le rating en conscéquence. En principe, il ne devrait pas y avoir de problèmes, mais bon... Je suis assez peu au fait des repères de chaque rating, donc si jamais vous pensez qu'il est trop bas, merci de me le faire savoir. :)**

**Enfin, ne vous inquiétez pas trop, ce n'est absolument pas mon genre d'écrire un lemon. Je ne manie pas assez bien la langue de Molière pour que cela ne paraisse pas vulgaire, je préferre donc m'abstenir. Je dois être un poil trop fleur bleue. lol**

** J'aurai pu appeler ce chapitre "Alucard se rebiffe", mais bon...**

**Enjoy!**

Chapitre 5: Eternal Beast

Un hurlement dechira le silence de la nuit.

Aucune terreur ou tristesse dans ce cri, juste de la pure fureur, comme du métal en fusion coulant en un fleuve brûlant.

Puis plus rien, le silence pesant comme une tonne de plomb sur la propriété des Hellsing. Même les insectes avaient cessé de bouger, sentant un pouvoir destructeur émaner comme une promesse de mort imminente du manoir.

_-Arrêtez de jouer avec mon esprit, bande de spectres dégénérés._ Alucard avait dit ça dans un grondement sourd, son visage crispé dans une expression de colère à peine contenue. _J'ai effacé vos vies, vous n'existez plus!! Pourquoi vous accrocher à moi comme des sangsues? Lâchez moi à la fin!!!!!_

Sa voix avait pris un volume insupportable pour des oreilles humaines, faisant trembler les murs épais de la demeure. Les êtres vivants à des kilomètres à la ronde prirent la fuite, courant désespérément pour s'éloigner de la source du pouvoir maléfique du No Life King.

_-J'en ai déjà assez de mes propres souvenirs, bande de chiens!! Qu'est ce que vous croyez? Que je vais m'effondrer en larmes? Vous croyez pouvoir me réduire à de simpes émotions humaines?? Qu'est ce que vous comprenez de moi..._ Il finit dans un souffle, le visage vers le sol, ses yeux dissimulés par des mèches de cheveux couleur de nuit. Il avait changé de forme, vêtu entièrement de cuir noir comme la première fois que Integra l'avait trouvé. Les ténèbres l'entouraient, ondulant autour de lui comme habitées d'une vie propre. Des yeux, des centaines d'yeux, émergeaient des ombres autour de lui, fixant un point précis avec une insistance malsaine, prêts à fondre sur leur proie pour la déchirer, l'exterminer.

_-Nous voulons comprendre. Une voix, comme désincarnée, sortait du corps de la petite fille debout devant l'être maléfique. _Lisa était manifestement en transe, ses yeux vitreux fixant le vide devant elle alors qu'elle parlait._ Alucard, le seul vrai nosferatu. Nous voulons comprendre et nous n'y arrivons pas. Comment survis-tu? Pourquoi la somme des douleurs ne te tue pas alors que tu as vécu si longtemps? Comment traverses-tu le temps, Alucard, sans que le désespoir ne te rattrape?_

_-Keh... _Il cracha au sol, relevant la tête. Un rictus de dément déformait ses traits, ses crocs découverts dans une expression bestiale. _Le désespoir est humain. Je ne suis pas humain. Je suis un monstre._

Sur cette dernière phrase, il se dissipa dans les ombres, ne laissant derrière lui que son ricanement sinistre et une Integra ébahie.

Elle referma sa bouche dans un claquement sec. Rappeler son vampire ne serait peut être pas une bonne idée, se dit elle en regardant les carreaux fendus de ses fenètres. Mais enfin qu'est ce qui lui était passé par la tête?

Lisa avait chanté et il s'était effondré en larmes, aussi irréel que cela puisse paraître. Puis il avait grogné comme un animal éculé prêt à attaquer. Il s'était libéré LUI MEME des limitations de pouvoir et avait fait sa petite scène avant de partir sans autre forme d'explication.

Un frisson courut le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Elle avait déjà vu Alucard massacrer des centaines de vies, humaines ou non, un large sourire aux lèvres comme s'il s'agissait d'un jeu, se repaissant du sang de ses victimes. Elle avait vu la concentration lui froncer légèrement les sourcils quand il devenait sérieux, les rares fois où l'adversaire en valait la peine, mais le sourire ne s'en faisait que plus large, exprimant la jouissance qu'il ressentait dans ces moments là. Elle l'avait vu implorant une fois en dix ans, devant ce satané prêtre, quand il avait sorti son arme ultime, parce qu'il savait qu'Anderson allait devenir un monstre, comme lui. Seul un humain peut tuer un monstre n'est ce pas?

Mais une telle fureur? Non, elle ne l'avait jamais vu dans cet état. Il ne perdait jamais son sang froid à ce point là. Elle avait toujours fait en sorte qu'il ne le perde pas d'ailleurs, le menant de main de maître.

Et là il avait brisé les sceaux des Hellsing de sa propre volonté. Elle comprit à cet instant comme son contrôle sur lui avait été insignifiant. S'il l'avait voulu, il aurait pu réduire ses chaines en cendres depuis longtemps, détruisant l'organisation des Hellsing, réussissant là où millénium avait échoué, la tuant elle...

Non. Inconsciement, elle savait qu'il ne la tuerait pas. Comme il n'avait pas laissé mourir Ceras, alors qu'il aurait très bien pu. Il respectait certaines formes de code moral, ayant ses propres règles bien sûr, mais même lui devait en suivre. Il respectait la volonté de vivre, il respectait la force de caractère.

Il respectait les personnes qui avaient banni le terme « abandonner » de leur vocabulaire. Il se repaissait de cette énergie pour ne pas lâcher prise lui même comme il se nourrissait de sang humain. Elle remplaçait la lumière du soleil qu'il avait fui à jamais, comme une sorte de Foi de remplacement.

_-Il a pété les plombs._ Dit-elle aux murs fissurés de son bureau, soupirant pour laisser sortir l'air qu'elle avait retenu dans ses poumons sans s'en rendre compte. Ce constat était inutile, mais elle avait ressenti le besoin de remplir le silence ambiant, comme pour rompre le charme.

Le son d'un corps qui chute l'informa que Lisa avait dû s'évanouir, aussi se leva-t-elle de son bureau pour aller à ses côtés et vérifier que la fillette allait bien.

Pensive, elle repoussa une mèche de cheveux de son visage et glissa ses doigts jusqu'à la carothide de l'enfant, cherchant son pouls. Il était là, battant doucement mais sûrement sous sa peau. Elle la souleva dans ses bras, surprise par sa légèreté, puis la transporta jusqu'à la chambre de Ceras, la déposant sur son lit. La jeune vampire n'était pas là, mais Integra pensait savoir où elle était et avec qui. Elle était sûrement la plus à même de communiquer avec Alucard en ce moment.

Comme surprise par sa propre fatigue, le chevalier Hellsing s'allongea aux côtés de Lisa, sombrant dans un sommeil sans rêves presque aussitôt.

* * *

Si on le lui avait dit, elle ne l'aurait jamais cru. Et pourtant, les faits étaient là: Alucard gromelait. 

On pourrait même dire qu'il râlait, littéralement.

Ceras se frotta l'arrière du crâne, incertaine de la conduite à tenir. Elle avait ressenti la fureur de son compagnon au même titre qu'elle l'avait entendue, mais elle n'en comprenait pas plus la signification. Malgré sa libération du lien de sang qui l'avait unie à son maître auparavant, elle était incapable de lire ses pensées. Elle n'était tout simplement pas douée dans ce domaine, et même si cela avait été le cas, Alucard avait des siècles d'expérience en camouflage mental. Leurs niveaux n'étaient tout simplement pas comparables.

La jeune femme fit ce qu'elle faisait toujours dans ce genre de situation: plutôt que de réfléchir, elle agit sur une impulsion, écoutant son instinct et son coeur.

Elle savait qu'un contact physique serait dangereux, les barrières autour de lui étaient palpables et elle ne voulait pas l'affronter sur ce genre de terrain. Aussi prit-elle une chaise, la seule autre disponible dans la pièce, et attendit. Elle ne bougea pas, ne pensa pas, incarnant la patience même faite femme, ou plutôt faite vampire en l'occurence. Après tout, ils avaient l'éternité devant eux.

Fourreageant dans des étagères au fond de la pièce, s'exprimant par onomatopées incompréhensibles, Alucard semblait sur le point de réduire la moindre parcelle de matière inerte ou non autour de lui à l'état de poussière. Poussant une exclamation victorieuse, il finit manifestement par trouver ce qu'il cherchait, et revint à son état à peu près normal, selon ses propres critères de normalité bien sûr, son sourire breveté relevant les coins de ses lèvres, révélant une paire de canines blanches et aiguisées comme des scalpels.

Il s'assit alors sur son trône, posant sur l'unique table l'objet de son agitation précédente: une bouteille de vin rouge couverte de poussière. Il l'ouvrit et se servit un verre, ne prenant pas la peine d'en proposer à son « invitée ». En fait, rien ne laissait même penser qu'il avait conscience de sa simple présence.

Il sirota le liquide rouge brun pendant deux bonnes heures, faisant durer la bouteille avec délectation, tournant son verre dans ses longs doigts devant ses yeux comme si la couleur du breuvage pouvait elle aussi le nourrir.

Ceras attendit. Elle voyait ce que nul autre n'aurait vu: les muscles de son visage se décrispant petit à petit, ses épaules descendant pour reprendre leur position habituelle, ses machoires se desserrant imperceptiblement. Il reprenait le contrôle de lui même, retrouvant son flegme coutumier. Il reprenait les reines de son esprit, et Ceras réalisa alors quelque chose qui la tétanisa sur place.

Elle avait pensé, tout comme Integra, qu'elle n'avait jamais vu Alucard vraiment furieux. Mais elle réalisa qu'en fait, il était littéralement rempli de fureur. Contre Dieu, en premier lieu, car il pensait qu'il l'avait abandonné. Contre sa famille, contre ses ennemis, contre la vie elle même qui ne l'habitait plus, contre ces humains qui l'avaient réduit en servitude.

Contre lui même d'être ce qu'il était, damné pour l'éternité.

Et il maintenait cette émotion enfouie en lui car il savait pertinement que si il lui laissait libre cours, il détruirait tout sur son passage, ravageant la surface de la Terre aussi sûrement qu'un typhon, engloutissant tout... Perdant tout à nouveau.

Aussi dangereux et mauvais qu'il était, Alucard ne souhaitait pas le néant. Car il savait que le néant l'engloutirait lui aussi, ne lui laissant aucune prise sur le monde des vivants.

_-Tu comptes rester ici longtemps encore, femme flic?_

Encore ce sobriquet. Il ne l'avait pas souvent utilisé ces derniers mois, ce qui signifiait qu'il avait relevé les barrières.

_-Pour l'éternité s'il faut._ Répondit-elle, et elle croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine d'un air décidé.

Un grognement échappa de ses lèvres et il la fixa de ses yeux de braise au dessus des verres de ses lunettes. Elle ne broncha pas, habituée qu'elle l'était à ses tentatives d'intimidation. Oui, bon, en général, ses dites tentatives réussissaient assez facilement...

Cette fois-ci elle tint bon, le menton légèrement relevé dans une expression de défi. Elle voulait absolument savoir ce qui avait bien pu se passer derrière ce crâne épais, même si elle devait camper devant son cercueil pour le restant de ses longues années de vie.

Une heure de plus de ce petit « jeu » et elle l'entendit céder, l'irritation se lisant clairement sur son visage.

_-Qu'est ce que tu veux?_

_-Tout d'abord je veux savoir si vous allez bien._

La question sembla le surprendre, mais son rictus méprisant refit aussitôt surface.

_-Oui. Quoi d'autre?_

_-Que s'est il passé?_

Alucard sembla peser ses mots avant de répondre d'une voix sèche.

_-Je ne sais pas qui sont les êtres qui nous narguent actuellement, je ne connais pas non plus leur nature, mais j'ai l'impression qu'ils ont des capacités mentales hors du commun. Ils savent lire au fond de nous, et extraire nos pires souvenirs pour s'en servir contre nous. J'ai bien failli tomber dans le panneau, mais je me suis servi de la seule émotion qui surpasse toutes les autres en moi pour briser le charme. Et apparement ça semble marcher. Mais je ne pense pas être leur seule cible, il te faudra être prudente, Ceras, et surveiller Lisa de très près. Je ne sais pas encore en quoi, mais elle est liée à ces êtres._

_-J'ai une bonne arme contre ça Alucard, ma colère n'est pas assez forte encore, mais j'ai moi aussi une autre émotion qui surpasse toutes les autres. Je ne perdrai pas._

_-Non bien sûr que tu ne perdras pas, sinon ça n'aurait servi à rien que je te fasse entrer dans ma lignée, n'est ce pas?_

Elle acquiesca lentement. Rassurée, elle posa doucement sa main sur celle de son amant, guettant la moindre réaction qui aurait impliquée des armes à feu. Il était raide sous son toucher, mais il resta là, la laissant lui caresser la peau...

Hein???

La peau????????!!!!!

_-Nom de... Maître, vos gants..._

_-Ceras, je ne suis plus ton Maître. Et Integra n'est plus le mien non plus. Elle ne l'est plus depuis le jour où elle a libéré toute ma puissance pour vaincre millénium. Sauf qu'elle ne le savait pas, jusqu'à ce soir où j'ai dépassé les anciennes limitations sans son accord. Elle doit s'en douter maintenant. Et puis cela faisait longtemps que mes mains n'avaient pas été nues, alors j'en profite. Ta peau est bien plus agréable à toucher sans du tissu pour interférer._

Ceras bondit légèrement sur sa chaise, se tortillant, mal à l'aise. Le cramoisi de ses joues était parfaitement assorti au manteau du No Life king et elle tenta de retirer sa main, mais Alucard s'en saisit d'un geste rapide.

Elle le regarda avec fascination alors qu'il retournait sa main dans les siennes. La soulevant légèrement, il frôla la paume du bout des lèvres, ses yeux pleins d'une faim nouvelle rivés sur ceux de sa partenaire.

Si elle avait pu trouver un trou de souris assez grand pour elle, elle s'y serait terrée. Le rouge de son visage s'était étendu jusqu'à ses oreilles et elle sentait son corps être parcouru de tremblements incontrôlables alors qu'une douce chaleur envahissait son bas ventre et son coeur.

_-Si tu dis que tu as une arme contre ces créatures, je veux que tu me la montres. Prouve moi que cette émotion est si puissante qu'elle te rendra invincible. Montre moi l'étendue de ta force, Ceras..._ Sa voix vibrait à travers son être, pénétrant le tréfond de son âme. Il ne lui parlait pas seulement avec des mots mais avec tout son esprit, toute ses pensées. Il sussurait dans son oreille, laissant le bout de son nez effleurer sa joue.

Quelque chose céda en elle, mais ce fut loin d'être désagréable. Se levant avec grâce de sa chaise, elle l'entraina à sa suite vers son cercueil noir et ses draps de satin rouge.

Ce jour là, elle s'abandonna à lui, lui donnant tout. Ils fusionnèrent littéralement, ne formant plus qu'un être perdu dans les plaisirs de la chair, liés autant de corps que d'esprit. Le sang s'échangeait entre eux, vibrant de leur vie et renouvelant le pacte à nouveau, scellant leurs destins communs.

Elle apprit beaucoup de lui et il s'amusa beaucoup de son innocence, la surprenant sans cesse, lui faisant découvrir une palette de sensations inconnues jusqu'alors. Utilisant ses capacités surnaturelles, il se tordait et se contorsionnait comme un acrobate, utilisant ses ombres comme autant de bras supplémentaires.

Ils finirent la journée épuisés, serrés l'un contre l'autre dans le cercueil du vampire, dormant à poings fermés. Même le cruel monstre maintenant libre semblait avoir retrouvé un semblant de paix dans le sommeil, son visage semblable à celui d'une statue de marbre alors que la vie même le quittait pendant son repos.

* * *

-_Que faisais-tu là bas, espèce d'idiote? Ce n'était pas prévu comme ça!! Maintenant l'ennemi a bien trop d'informations sur nous, l'effet de surprise ne sera plus là, et je suis sûre qu'il sait déjà qui nous sommes!!!_

_-J'ai été prudente, Kihai sama. Il ne sait rien de nous. Je voulais juste... enfin... je voulais juste le rencontrer..._

_-Oui, je sais bien ce que tout ça signifie pour toi, Okura. Mais je t'ai donné des ordres simples et tu n'as pas été fichue de les suivre!!!_

Et dans une grotte sombre et humide du nord de l'Angleterre, des coups de fouets retentirent, déchirant le silence de la nuit.

**Et voilà :)**

**J'espère que ça vous a plu!! **

**Merci pour vos petits commentaires, ils sont tous très précieux à mes yeux. J'y répond en général, mais bien sûr je ne peux pas répondre aux commentaires anonymes, aussi sachez qu'ils me font aussi très plaisir.  
**

** Domo Arigato Gosaimas, minna sama  
**

** Soreja mata ne**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ohayo Gosaimas!!**

**Oui, je sais, ça faisait un bail (esquive une tomate), mais j'ai eu des vacances mouvementées et pas trop le temps d'écrire... gomen nasai (esquive une banane).**

**Je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui prennent la peine de poster des commentaires, cela me fait infiniment plaisir. Merci beaucoup.**

**Quoi qu'il en soit voici le sixième chapitre. J'ai pris beaucoup de soin pour l'écrire, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. On y apprend plus de choses sur Lisa, même si ces réponses amèneront invariablement d'autres questions... gnark. (esquive une pastèque)**

**Enjoy **

Chapitre 6: Heart in a bottle.

Un battement de coeur.

D'habitude, ce son rythmique avait des vertues apaisantes, mais dans l'univers intérieur de Lisa, il était terrifiant. Sa lenteur avait quelque chose de menaçant, de quasiment obscène, opprimant l'esprit innocent du petit être recroquevillé dans son monde onirique.

Elle avait bien fait attention depuis qu'elle était au manoir à ce que personne ne pénètre plus ses rêves, même les êtres surnaturels qui lui servaient de « parents » n'auraient pas compris, ils l'auraient soupçonnée, questionnée, puis rejetée... Cette règle était immuable dans son existence: ceux qui savaient n'avaient plus jamais le même regard sur elle, leurs yeux devenaient froids, calculateurs... toute l'affection qu'il pouvait y avoir auparavant disparaissait, les contacts physiques se faisaient plus rares et étaient toujours forcés.

Puis le retour à la rue, à la pluie, à la solitude, ou pire, à l'orphelinat... Mais l'orphelinat n'avat pas été l'endroit où elle avait le plus souffert. Il y avait eu le laboratoire, les tests incessants, et le bruit de ce coeur dans le bocal.

Ici point de cage de verre, le grand homme rouge la protégeait. Elle le connaissait depuis des temps immémoriaux et se souvenait vaguement de son image dans d'autres époques, dans une autre vie. Dans ces vies où elle avait connu un semblant de bonheur avant le froid de l'hiver qui venait forcément après l'automne.

Il avait été le seul qui ne lui ait jamais menti, il lui avait bien caché sa véritable nature une fois mais cela n'avait pas duré et au moment de savoir la vérité, elle l'avait acceptée tout naturellement, avec tout l'amour dont elle avait été capable. Puis tout avait été brisé, comme d'habitude, par la folie des hommes.

Tout ce qui est différent est-il forcément une menace? Se demandait-elle souvent. Mais cette question n'amenait jamais de réponse claire, ou alors ne voulait elle tout simplement pas la voir.

Elle n'était pas humaine et elle le savait intuitivement. Mais ce qu'elle était au juste lui échappait, comme la pièce manquante d'un puzzle. Son véritable âge lui même lui était mystérieux, bien qu'elle se doutât d'être bien plus jeune que l'ancien Nosfératu.

La seule chose qu'elle maîtrisait à la perfection était ses capacités, qu'elle savait hors du commun. Les pensées des autres n'avaient pas de secret pour elle et murer les siennes lui était aussi naturel que de se gratter là où ça la démangeait. Il lui était très facile de dissimuler se présence et cette faculté lui était d'ailleurs devenue automatique après son séjour dans le bureau du directeur. La seule qu'elle n'arrivait pas à surprendre était Ceras et cela l'intriguait, sans la déranger outre mesure. Elle avait trouvé ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'une mère en la jeune femme et lui faisait une totale confiance.

Pourtant, elle sentait que le moment de partir était venu. Elle avait été en transe et avait chanté, ce qui avait fait du mal à Vlad. Elle ne voulait pas ça, revoir la souffrance sur son visage et les larmes dans ses yeux, fussent-ils bleus ou rouge sang. Il était toujours pour elle l'enfant qu'elle avait vu pleurer pour la première fois dans leur pays lointain, au bord de la rivière. Même rivière où elle s'était jetée pour mourrir de désespoir, même rivière qu'elle avait traversée pour le rejoindre quelques siècles après... Quelle rivière verrait-elle cette fois là? Le laisserait-elle sans avoir pu lui dire à quel point elle l'aimait? Serait-il seul à nouveau?

Non. De ce côté là elle était rassurée, il était « passé à autre chose », se donnant à nouveau, à sa façon bien à lui. Il tournait autour de la jeune vampire comme un papillon de nuit autour d'une flamme vive sans pour autant se brûler les ailes, ou peut être n'en avait-il plus depuis longtemps?

L'étincelle était de retour dans ses yeux carmins et elle ne brillait que pour Ceras, même si il avait reconnu en elle son ancienne compagne. Elle l'avait lu dans ses pensées et dans ses souvenirs, et savait aussi qu'il lui avait pardonné sa faiblesse, ne gardant en lui que le vide laissé dans son coeur par son absence.

Elle s'affairait tout en pensant à ces choses, toujours murée derrière ses barrières infranchissables, remplissant un sac à dos de ses maigres possessions et de quelques provisions glanées à la sauvette dans la cuisine. Son visage était impassible en apparence, mais elle savait que pour la première fois de sa vie ette regretterait sûrement l'endroit qui avait été sa maison cette dernière année.

Et dans le tréfond de ses souvenirs, un coeur battait derrière des parois de verre.

* * *

Un bruissement de tissu dans le silence, un souffle d'air frais qui frôle sa nuque, un murmure qui lui chatouille l'oreille, puis une sensation agréable sur le cou, des lèvres douces mais fermes qui parcourent la peau puis descendent lentement vers l'endroit où les clavicules se rejoignent. Un frisson glacé d'angoisse hérisse ses poils sur le haut de son dos...

_-Alucard, attend... Quelque chose de pas normal est en train de se passer..._

_-Hmmmm... Je pensais pourtant que tu avais fini par t'habituer à ma façon de te réveiller, ma belle reine..._

_-Non... Je ne parle pas de ça... Quelque chose ne va pas avec Lisa..._

Le vampire était tout à fait réveillé cette fois-ci, et ses yeux s'ouvrirent, lançant des lueurs flamboyantes sur le rouge du satin des draps.

_-Où est-elle?_

_-Trop loin... Sa présence s'est trop éloignée, je ne la perçoit plus..._

Un doute, en même temps qu'une impression désagréable de Déjà Vu s'insinua dans l'esprit du No Life King. Enveloppant Ceras dans ses ténèbres, il s'éleva à travers le manoir jusqu'au toit.

_-Et là?_

_-Toujours pas. Nous devrions demander de l'aide._

Le regard du Maître vampire se fit interogateur.

_-Oui, je sais que tu as plus l'habitude de te fier à tes propres sens, mais parfois des milliers d'yeux valent mieux que deux, ou même quatre._

_-Ceras, je sais qu'en tant que nouvelle vampire tu as développé des hobbies plutôt déroutant pour un vieux comme moi, mais qu'est ce que tu crois que la vermine pour laquelle tu t'es prise d'affection pourra faire?_ Un reniflement de mépris ponctua sa phrase, mettant l'accent sur la désaprobation manifeste qu'éprouvait le « vieux » en question.

L'ignorant avec superbe, la jeune femme se mit à siffler entre les dents, laissant son pouvoir déferler d'elle aussi loin qu'elle le pouvait.

Un cri aiguë lui répondit presque aussitôt, suivi par des dizaines d'autres couinements et bruissements. Les alentours calmes du manoir s'agitèrent, comme habités d'une vie propre. Les branches des arbres ployaient sous le poids de l'armada de chouettes, hiboux, chauves souris et autres volatiles de la nuit, les herbes grouillaient de rongeurs de toutes sortes et les chiens et chats errants se rassemblaient sagement dans la cour devant la bâtisse imposante de l'institut Hellsing.

Se concentrant intensément, la vampire visualisa l'image de Lisa, ses grand yeux verts illuminant son visage trop sérieux, sa silhouette en fil de fer, ses longs cheveux châtains tombant en cascade sur ses épaules frèles. Aucun détail ne manquait. Puis elle émit un nouveau sifflement, plus bref celui-là, et après quelques secondes d'agitation fébrile, le calme fut de retour dans le jardin.

Alucard la regardait, elle sentais la chaleur de ses yeux posés sur elle. Et quand elle se retourna, elle vit une expression de contentement sur ses traits. Elle savait qu'elle excellait dans ce domaine en particulier, elle l'avait découvert tout à fait par hasard, au cours de ses enquêtes. Les midians oubliaient la plupart du temps que d'autres témoins précieux hantaient la nuit à leurs côtés, et que ces créatures là avaient des sens souvent aussi développés que les leurs, sauf que eux étaient nés avec et les maîtrisaient parfaitement.

Les animaux craignaient les vampires d'habitude, sentant le danger par instinct, mais Ceras ne dégageait pas la même sauvagerie sanguinaire que ses pairs. Bien que se nourrissant de sang, l'idée de tuer des êtres vivants la répugnait et elle respectait les forts comme les faibles, les petits comme les grands. Cette innocence qui se dégageait naturellement d'elle faisait que les dits « nuisibles » nocturnes lui obéissaient tout naturellement.

* * *

Longeant la Tamise, la petite fille se fondait naturellement dans les ombres des vieilles pierres. Bien que le sol soit humide, ses pas étaient légers et n'émettaient aucun son audible pour une oreille humaine. Lisa se sentait angoissée et des larmes roulaient sur ses joues émaciées sans qu'elle n'émette aucun sanglot.

Soudain elle s'arrêta. Elle en était sûre: quelqu'un ou quelque chose l'observait. Elle s'accroupit doucement, bandant tous ses muscles à l'extrême, prête à bondir.

Une présence, puis deux. La menace était tangible dans la moiteur du soir londonnien et aucun animal n'émettait de son à des miles à la ronde. Les êtres se déplacèrent rapidement vers leur cible, glissant sur le vent comme des reptiles irréels.

L'enfant finit par entendre leurs sifflements rauques alors qu'ils se rapprochaient d'elle à une vitesse ahurissante et Lisa se pencha pour sauter vers le fleuve en contre bas.

Trop tard, une main, telle une serre, lui aggripait déjà une cheville, lui coupant toute possibilité de fuite. Sans crier ni paniquer, la proie fit volte face, découvrant ses crocs, et mordit à pleine dents dans le bras qui la retenait, découpant la peau de ses canines maintenant acérées, déchirant le muscle, faisant jicler le sang épais et chaud. La créature blessée hurla de douleur mais ne lâcha pas la fillette, balayant l'air de son membre libre pour se protéger de celle qu'elle voulait capturer.

La seconde présence, plus lente mais plus menaçante, commençait à se rappocher. Puis elle stoppa à quelques mètres de la scène, comme si elle avait senti un changement dans l'air.

Un cri déchira la brume nocturne, un avertissement pour l'agresseur qui se débattait toujours pour se dégager des crocs de l'enfant maintenant défigurée par la rage.

_-Lâche la Okura!! Nous aurons d'autres occasions!! Il arrive!_

La dénommée Okura lâcha sa prise, et dans un soubressaut violent qui éjecta Lisa loin d'elle, elle prit la fuite.

Lisa resta au sol, hébétée, la bouche pleine de liquide écarlate, le regard perdu au loin.

_-Lisaaa!!_ Hurlait Ceras en courant vers elle.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de la rejoindre, la petite fille s'était déjà laissée glisser dans l'eau verdâtre de la Tamise.

* * *

« Je suis enfin à la maison » fut la première pensée que son esprit troublé put formuler.

Elle glissait, presque inconsciente, dans les eaux saumâtres du fleuve, se laissant guider par le courant. Il faisait froid et sombre, mais elle n'avait pas peur. Instinctivement, elle avait recherché la sécurité que lui offrait les flots, sans comprendre pourquoi.

Maintenant, rien n'avait plus d'importance. Seul cet instant de pur bien être. Elle était comme dans les bras de sa vraie mère, entourée par son amour, soignant les blessures de son coeur une à une, petit à petit, avec précaution.

Une présence à ses côtés semblait la suivre et l'observer avec curiosité. Entrouvrant ses paupières, elle apperçut un poisson, un des habitants de la rivière, qui nageait à sa droite. Quelque chose dans sa façon de se mouvoir fascinait Lisa. Il ne semblait pas être effrayé par elle, au contraire... il semblait... Excité? Impatient? Quelque chose le faisait « frétiller » de l'intérieur, et le plus curieux était que la petite fille le percevait, le comprenait.

Elle tendit la main, effleurant ses écailles du bout des doigts, et c'est alors qu'elle vit qu'elle avait changé. Entre ses doigts se trouvait comme une membrane de peau bleutée, presque translucide. Elle se rendit compte aussi qu'elle respirait ben qu'elle soit sous l'eau. Rien de tout cela ne lui fit peur, comme si elle retrouvait enfin une partie d'elle même qu'elle aurait perdue des années auparavant.

Se secouant hors de ses vêtements, elle voulut prendre de la vitesse et elle se mit à onduler, s'appuyant sur les courants dominants, laissant son instinct la guider. Elle avait un but, une direction à suivre, et elle finit par nager vers celui-ci à une vitesse vertigineuse. Son corps semblait changer au fur et à mesure, sa silhouette se fuselant, sa peau changeant de couleur, ses jambes ne formant plus qu'une nageoire caudale puissante la propulsant toujours en avant.

Au bout d'un certain temps qu'elle même n'aurait pas su mesurer, elle finit par sentir un changement dans l'eau. Et elle sut alors qu'elle était arrivée encore plus près de chez elle, dans une vaste étendue libre, là où personne ne pourrait l'attraper pour l'enfermer à nouveau.

La mer l'avait appelée et elle avait répondu, et même si les flots froids de la Manche ne ressemblaient pas trop à son océan d'origine, elle s'y sentait un peu plus à son aise que dans le fleuve d'eau douce.

Elle était enfin sortie du bocal dans lequel elle avait été enfermée tant d'années, elle avait enfin pu retrouver la sécurité de l'élément liquide, son élément, duquel elle avait élé séparée de force.

Ses souvenirs affluaient maintenant par vagues, sa vie heureuse d'avant, le filet du bateau de pêcheurs qui avait capturé ses amis, des dauphins qui jouaient souvent avec elle, et comment elle avait été capturée en tentant de les sauver.

Puis ce laboratoire puant l'homme et le désinfectant, les tests, les incisions dans sa peau fragile, les électrodes collées sur son corps frèle, le bocal où elle pouvait à peine se retourner, baignant dans un liquide stagnant, sans vagues ni courant, où la lumière était crue et morte, ne rappelant en rien celle du soleil qui la réchauffait.

Elle avait passé des années dans cet endroit, emprisonnée et étudiée comme un monstre curieux. Elle en avait vue d'autres comme elle, dans des tubes à côté, elle avait entendues leurs pensées confuses, leur détresse, leur incompréhension. Puis étaient apparues des êtres comme elle mais marchant sur la terre. Elles avaient l'odeur de la mer, mais aussi celle de l'homme. Elles bougeaient avec des mouvements fluides et gracieux, mais leur présence rappelait plus celle de prédateurs, comme les serpents qui glissent silencieusement à la surface des eaux calmes avant de frapper leur proie.

Il y avait une autre odeur sur ces créatures, une odeur qui l'avait fait frémir au plus profond de son être: celle de la mort. Et malgré que ces personnes se mouvaient librement, elle sut qu'elles n'avaient pas d'âme, comme des pantins de chair et de sang, sans vie.

C'était ça qui l'avait décidé à fuir, cette odeur plus effrayante encore que celle de l'homme. Elle avait fait appel à sa force intérieure et était partie loin de ce lieux maudit. Elle savait qu'elle avait outrepassé une interdiction formelle des lois de son peuple, mais elle préferrait affronter le Conseil plutôt que ces êtres abjects.

Après cela, le Conseil l'avait bannie, la condamnant à errer sur la Terre sans ses souvenirs. Elle devait apprendre de ses actes passés, et une fois que la leçon aurait été apprise, elle pourrait rentrer chez elle.

Elle avait compris. La société humaine était loin d'être prête au Réveil de son peuple, des hommes maléfiques jouissaient de pouvoirs trop puissants, maintenant leur espèce dans l'ombre de l'incompréhension.

Mais quand elle pensait à Ceras, et même à son « père » adoptif, elle savait aussi que l'espoir lui était permis. Car le pouvoir n'avait pas corrompu leur coeur, malgré tout.

Alucard aurait pu détruire le monde en libérant toute sa force, il aurait pu dominer l'espèce humaine, et il le savait mieux que quiconque. Au lieu de cela, il avait choisi de protéger les êtres qui lui étaient chers.

Et malgré son statut de monstre, il était peut être le seul que le Réveil n'aurait pas corrompu. Il n'aurait pas cherché à utiliser ce pouvoir, n'aurait pas cherché à le détruire non plus, ou à le manipuler. Son propre pouvoir lui suffisait déjà, et il ne détruisait jamais ce qui n'était pas sur son chemin.

Ceras, elle, était pure et innocente. Peu d'humains avaient cette lumière au fond de leur coeur, et Lisa ne comprenait que trop bien que le Maître Vampire veuille la préserver. Elle lui rappelait ce que, enfant, il avait perdu.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne vit pas les yeux qui l'observaient à travers les eaux noires de la mer.

* * *

**Voilà qui est fait**

**Merci de me dire ce que vous pensez de la tournure que prend l'hisoire.**

**Il devrait rester encore quelques chapitres, mais pas beaucoup plus.**

**Je vous rassure, Alucard et Ceras seront plus présents par la suite **

**Soreja mata ne**

**PS: n'ayant pas de beta lecteur, merci de me signaler les éventuelles fautes qui se seraient glissées au fil des phrases et de m'en excuser.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ohayo minna sama!!**

** Mon inspiration étant quelque peu revenue, je reprend un rythme plus convenable de parution des chapitres de "innocence". En espérant vous faire plaisir.**

**Comme dirait ma maman "The plot thickens", on continue dans les révélations à propos de l'adversaire... Et heu... J'ai écrit une scène un peu chaude là encore, en espérant ne choquer personne (faisez gaffe, j'ai l'impression que j'y prend goùt, lol). **

**Après tout, les vampires sont des êtres sensuels par excellence, y a qu'à lire du Ann Rice pour conprendre ça. **

**Allez, j'arrête mon babillage et je vous laisse à votre lecture.**

**Enjoy  
**

Chapitre 7: Ocean Blues.

Elle qui croyait le connaître, elle en apprenait tous les jours. Et pourtant ce n'était pas faute de l'observer. Cinq cent années de non-vie pouvait-elles rendre une personne plus compliquée encore que la durée d'une vie normale? Ou alors était-il comme ça de son vivant, changeant et imprévisible?

Toujours est il qu'elle voyait sur ses traits une expression qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas.

Perplexe. Voilà comment il était en cet instant. Déboussolé était un mot trop fort, Alucard n'était pas un être que l'on pouvait déstabiliser aussi facilement. Donc ce devait être effectivement de la perplexité que Ceras lisait sur son visage. Plus étonnant encore, il n'essayait même pas de camoufler cet état de fait avec son sourire sardonique habituel.

Elle lui avait fait un rapport de ce que les différents animaux qui pistaient Lisa lui avait dit.

Ils l'avaient suivie tant bien que mal, la distinguant difficilement à travers les flots du fleuve, puis dans la mer. Les mouettes, heureusement, n'avaient pas perdu sa trace, et avaient été témoin de son apparence actuelle, sans pouvoir dire comment s'était déroulée la transformation. Après tout, ces oiseaux là n'avaient pu la repérer que de jour, la nuit n'étant pas leur royaume de prédilection.

La gentille petite fille discrète s'était métamorphosée... en... heu... les mouettes avaient dit « en créature de la mer », mais un description plus détaillée n'avait pas aidé à déterminer la nature de la dite créature.

Et les yeux légèrement arrondis du Maitre Vampire laissaient présager que lui non plus ne savait pas de quoi il s'agissait... Ou alors peut être le savait-il et c'est justement cela qui le surprenait?

_-Alucard? Tu sais quelque chose?_ Integra avait devancé la jeune vampire, posant la question à haute voix.

_-Hum... Ca m'étonnerai que ce soit ça, Maitre. Ce n'est qu'un légende et je n'y ai jamais cru._

_-Oui, et pour le commun des mortels, je te signale que tu n'existes pas. Est-ce si dur d'accepter qu tu ne saches pas encore tout sur ce monde dans lequel tu survis depuis si longtemps?_

_-C'est un point de vue intéressant Integra. Mais je ne suis pas le seul à connaître les contes à dormir debout qui se disent à propos de la cité engloutie. Je pensais à l'Athlantide, vous l'aurez compris. Les sirènes et les ondines n'auraient jamais pu vivre aussi longtemps à la surface et j'aurai reconnu sa nature si Lisa avait été l'une d'elles. Mais là, j'avoue que je n'ai rien vu venir._

Les sirènes et les ondines? Hum... Oui, bon. Donc elle serait une athlante? Mais qu'est ce qu'elle ferait ici? Et tu as une idée de qui la pourchassait?

_-Mon intuition me dit que ça a un rapport avec la femme qui a massacré une bonne partie de ton équipe médicale. Son odeur ne m'est pas inconnue. Elle a la même discrétion que Lisa, mais quelque chose me dérange chez elle. Elle est peut être venue de là bas pour la ramener, mais là encore j'ai des doutes quand à ses intentions. Si ce que l'on dit de cette cité et de ses habitants est juste, je les vois mal agir de cette manière avec un membre de leur famille._ Son expression était redevenue normale, les coins de ses lèvres relevés dans un rictus mauvais qui ne présageais rien de bon. Une lueur mauvaise brillait dans ses yeux écarlates. Puis il découvrit les crocs, évoquant le prédateur qu'il était en réalité. _Le mieux est de leur demander, n'est ce pas?_

Dans un ricannement lugubre, le No Life King se dissolut dans le sol, ne laissant derrière lui qu'une vague impression de froid.

* * *

Okura et Kihai se terraient dans les catacombes, pansant leurs blessures. Il s'en était fallu de peu mais Lisa leur avait encore échappé. Cette furie avec son immense cannon les avaient chargées en hurlant des insanités dignes d'un irlandais saoul, et son Maître avait été juste à côté d'elles en une fraction de seconde. Avant qu'elles n'aient eu le temps de disparaître, il leur avait logée une balle dans l'épaule à chacune, manquant de peu leur coeur mais occasionnant des pertes de sang très importantes. Heureusement, l'argent ne faisait pas partie de leurs points faibles et elles guériraient assez vite, à condition de se nourrir assez rapidement.

Ceci dit, la plus âgée, une grande brune plantureuse au regard brillant d'intelligence et de ruse, sentait qu'il y avait anguille sous roche. Elle était sûre d'une chose: Alucard avait fait exprès de les rater. Elle avait lu son dossier, buvant comme un élixir les 678 pages qu'il contenait, et elle savait que sa précision était sans failles. Il voulait très certainement les traquer et ensuite leur soutirer des informations, mais il aurait beau chercher il ne les trouverait pas.

Les deux créatures étaient passées maîtres dans l'art de camoufler leur présence, et même le puissant vampire qu'il était ne pouvait pas les détecter.

Kihai jeta un regard plein de dédain à sa comparse. La plus jeune, plus grande que son ainée et arborant de magnifiques cheveux verts, se tenait accroupie dans la vase, gémissant doucement. Sa blessure à elle était guérie depuis longtemps, son corps récupérant bien plus vite que celui de sa soeur. Sa détresse à elle était toute autre.

Se sentant observée, elle leva ses yeux bleus azur sur sa chef, un sourire arquant ses lèvres fines. Son regard, lui, n'exprimait que tristesse.

_-Comment nous allons faire, Kihai sama? Elle s'est échappée dans la mer et nous ne pourrons jamais la trouver à temps..._

_-Tais toi!!_ La coupa-t-elle sèchement. _Je réflechis. De toutes façons, nous devrons attendre que Alucard et son apprentie la trouvent. Ils la ramèneront forcément sur la terre ferme, l'institut Hellsing ne pourra pas laisser une créature comme elle se promener en liberté. Après tout, ce sont des chasseurs, et ils détruisent tout ce qui n'est pas humain, ça ne se limite pas aux suceurs de sang._

_-Mais est ce que nous allons encore devoir les combattre? Est ce que nous allons encore l'affronter LUI?_

_-Tu as peur? Notre but n'est pas de le tuer, rassures toi. Notre seul but est de ramener la souche à la maison, rien de plus._

Okura semblait soulagée, mais sa soeur savait qu'il n'en était rien. Elle connaissait ce regard, elle savait que ce n'était pas la peur qui le remplissait mais tout autre chose. La jeune femme était l'innocence même et elle n'agirait pas pour le compte des scientifiques si ce n'était pour protéger son ainée du terrible destin qui l'aurait attendue en cas de résistance.

Le regard maintenant dans le vague, la plus aguerrie des deux se roula en boule sur le sol, sans prêter la moindre attention à la boue qui maculait ce qu'il restait de ses haillons. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle dormait à poings fermés, murmurant dans son sommeil.

S'asseyant au sol, son visage prenant l'expression de souffrance qu'elle retenait avec peine depuis plusieurs heures maintenant, la brune pressa une main fièvreuse sur son épaule droite. Les mâchoires crispées dans un rictus de douleur, elle allongea deux de ses doigts par la force de sa volonté et les plongea dans la plaie béante que la balle avait laissée. Sifflant entre ses dents, elle en extirpa le projectile et l'observa avec curiosité.

_-C'est maintenant que tu t'en apperçois?_ Une voix caverneuse résonna dans les couloirs humides, laissant un echo désagréable derrière elle. Des pas lourds dans les flaques de boue, toujours plus proches. Puis une silhouette, immense et menaçante, un flot de rouge promettant une mort imminente.

_-Non je savais. Je suis lasse de fuir. Et je pense que tu nous aurais trouvées de toutes façons d'une manière ou d'une autre. Après tout, nous sommes sur ton territoire de chasse, et nous n'aurions pas pu nous nourrir sans que tu le saches._

La jeune femme se redressa sans vaciller, se mettant dans une position de combat, se préparant au pire. Mais il ne vint pas, l'observant à quelques mètres. Puis il regarda la forme toujours endormie derrière elle et sourit, un sourire cynique et sans joie.

_-Tu sais de quoi ta soeur rêve?_ Fit il dans un souffle, faisant un pas de plus vers son adversaire.

Elle recula légèrement, prise au dépourvu par la question. Ses mains, ou plutôt ses serres, se crispèrent imperceptiblement. Ses yeux couleur de cendre s'étrécirent, observant le moindre des frémissements de son manteau.

_-Elle rêve de l'océan. Elle est bien plus proche d'elle que toi n'est ce pas? Cette jeune fille est si innocente, elle me rappelle ma bien aimée. Qu'ont ils fait pour lui ravir sa liberté? Comment fais-tu pour la garder auprès de toi?_ A chaque phrase il avançait, jusqu'à ce que son visage frôle celui de sa proie. Sa bouche finit par être à quelques centimètres de son oreille droite alors qu'elle se trouvait incapable de bouger ne serait-ce qu'un muscle. _Tu es comme moi n'est ce pas? Ton coeur est si rempli de ténèbres que tu as besoin de pomper la lumière de quelqu'un d'autre pour exister, sans quoi tu t'éteindrais, étouffée par le néant._

Son souffle frais chatouillait sa nuque mais elle ne broncha pas. Même quand ses crocs acérés percèrent sa peau, elle resta immobile, comme acceptant le sort qu'il lui avait réservé. Elle sentait qu'il buvait sa vie ainsi que ses pensés par grandes gorgées avides et ses mains se levèrent, saisissant les plis de sa gabardine. Une main puissante vint la soutenir alors qu'elle se sentait glisser dans la sécurité de l'oubli. Ainsi voilà ce qu'était le baiser du vampire, pour elle qui n'avait jamais connu d'autre contact que les chaines et les aiguilles des scientifiques. Il n'y avait pas d'amour dans cet acte et pourtant il la tenait dans ses bras comme une amante, la serrant contre lui, partageant sa chaleur.

_-Je vois... _Fit une voix songeuse dans sa tête. _Si c'est ainsi je vais te laisser vivre. Mais il y a quelque chose sur toi dont tu n'as plus besoin. Tu es libre maintenant, mais n'oublie jamais que tu me dois une faveur._

Un rire sinistre, puis sa présence quitta son esprit troublé.

Elle sentit une douleur fulgurante dans sa poitrine, puis elle chuta au sol, inconsciente.

* * *

Ceras n'était pas tranquille. Elle n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil.

Son amant était parti au milieu de la matinée sans expliquer ses intentions et il avait fait en sorte qu'elle ne puisse pas le suivre. Elle grogna, se retournant un énième fois dans ses draps de satin, heurtant les parois de bois laqué de son cercueil.

Maugréant de plus belle, elle finit par sortir de sa couche et se diriger vers la salle de bain. Une fois dans la baignoire, peut être arriverait-elle à se détendre un minimum. Elle s'allongea dans l'eau chaude et parfumée et au bout de quelques minutes s'endormit, épuisée;

Le contact d'une main fraiche sur son front la réveilla en sursaut, et elle se trouva nez à nez avec un regard brûlant. Nue comme un ver, elle rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux et tenta de se dégager pour se sécher et enfiler quelque chose de plus décent, mais il la retint doucement mais fermement.

Ne tenant pas compte de l'eau froide dans laquelle elle baignait maintenant, il plongea ses bras sous elle et la souleva sans effort. Il matérialisa une serviette autour de son corps et la porta jusqu'au « lit », la déposant sur l'étoffe soyeuse.

Lui même ne portait presque rien sur lui, laissant la peau de son torse sinueux à l'air libre comme un fruit succulent mais hors de portée.

La jeune femme tendit le bras pour le toucher, incapable de résister à la tentation qu'il lui offrait. Presque avec tendresse, il se saisit de la main frèle posée sur son coeur et l'embrassa, humant son parfum avec délectation. Puis il se pencha sur elle avec lenteur, capturant ses lèvres avec les siennes.

Il prolongea le baiser, la forçant à entrouvrir la bouche pour l'explorer de sa langue avide, laissant son corps la recouvrir, l'immobilisant sous son poids. Ses mains se promenaient sur sa peau, caressant doucement les endroits plus sensibles, explorant ce territoire si vaste et parfois si mystérieux.

Elle gémit, incapable de se retenir plus longtemps, et du sang s'échappa de leurs bouches entremêlées. Il grogna à son tour et interrompit le baiser pour aller mordre la chair tendre de son cou, se redressant dans une position assise en l'entrainant avec lui.

Elle se pressait contre lui, le serrant de ses bras fins mais forts. Le plaisir faisait frémir tout son être et des petits cris s'échapaient d'elle par moments. Il finit par se reculer pour la regarder droit dans les yeux.

_-Tu veux savoir ce que je faisais, ma Reine?_ Il inclina la tête, attendant une réponse.

Qui ne vint pas, dumoins pas sous forme de mots articulés. Les iris rouges sang de Ceras auraient pu faire fondre le plus solide des aciers, et même si la peau d'albâtre de son amant ne saurait être endommagé juste par un regard, il se sentit comme transpercé par le désir qui exhudait par chacune des pores de sa peau.

Perdant toute contenance, elle le retourna sous elle avec force et l'immobilisa. Il se laissa faire, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres.

Parcourant la peau parfaite de son ancien Maître avec une langue avide, elle en explora chaque recoins, puis finit par mordre dans la chair tendre de son flanc, buvant avec avidité son sang sans en perdre une goutte.

Et c'est alors qu'elle vit les souvenirs qu'il avait volés à Kihai.

Sa naissance tout d'abord, ou plutôt sa création à partir d'autres cellules. Son réveil dans une éprouvette géante, environnée par le verre froid et les bips impersonnels des moniteurs qui la surveillaient.

Puis le moment où elle n'avait plus pu tolérer le liquide de sa prison, le moment où elle avait commencé à respirer avec ses poumons et où elle avait été transferrée dans une pièce entièrement blanche et vide, environnée par des parois de verres. Un autre bocal, mais sans eau celui-là.

Ils avaient voulu tout tester sur elle, sa capacité de régénération, son intelligence, sa volonté, et particulièrement sa tolérance à la douleur, son endurance...

En six mois elle avait atteint sa taille adulte et un an plus tard Okura était venue la rejoindre. Elle aussi avait subi les tests, mais elle était bien plus taillée pour le combat que sa soeur, la surpassant dans tous les domaines sauf concernant celui de la vivacité d'esprit.

Au bout de quelques années, on les avait laissées sortir de la chambre blanche, leur assignant des quartiers un peu plus spacieux mais non dépourvus de miroirs sans teint. Cette année là, ils avaient pratiquée sur elles deux une intervention chirurgicale assez longue, leur laissant une cicatrice de quelques centimètres sur le thorax. Une sécurité, leur avait-on dit.

Le corps d'Okura n'avait pas toléré le corps étranger et ils avaient dû l'enlever avant qu'elle ne périsse, mais ils n'étaient pas inquiets: elle avait déjà développé un attachement sans failles pour sa soeur et ne la quitterait jamais. Contrôler Kihai, c'était les contrôler toutes les deux.

Ce ne fut que quelques jours après l'opération que l'ainée des deux soeurs apprit ce que pouvait être un défibrilateur semi automatique. Elle en fit la désagréable expérience quand un des scientifiques entra dans leur chambre avec un petit boitier de contrôle à la main. Il le lui montra, puis il appuya sur un petit bouton rouge.

Elle fit un bond en arrière, aggripant sa poitrine avec une main. Elle avait senti clairement la décharge sur son coeur et elle se souviendrait toujours de la douleur perçante et paralyzante. Elle était tombée inanimée au sol et avait mis des jours pour s'en remettre. Elle avait compris, elle était prise au piège.

Depuis lors, elles avaient commencé à exercer leurs pouvoirs à l'extérieur du complexe. Elles participaient à des missions plus dangereuses les unes que les autres pour le compte d'une obscure agence gouvernementale japonaise, de l'espionnage, parfois des assassinats, souvent de l'extermination de vampires ou autres créatures difficiles à tuer pour de simples humains... Kihai était le cerveau du couple et Okura, qui avait assisté impuissante à la démonstration de force sur sa soeur, obéissait sans broncher.

Puis un beau jour on leur avait dit que leur « mère », la souche de laquelle elles étaient toutes deux issues, s'était échappée. Elles l'avait cherchée pendant une dizaine d'années, pour enfin la trouver en Angleterre, dans cet orphelinat puant l'homme et la peur. Et là, elles s'étaient faites doubler par Hellsing...

Alucard se dégagea en grognant de l'étreinte de son amante, la poussant fermement et la maintenant de ses bras pâles hors de portée. Il se redressa en la tenant toujours, attendant qu'elle reprenne ses esprits.

Ses yeux revenus à leur couleur originelle, elle finit par le regarder, une expression de peine mêlée à de la colère qu'il savait ne pas être dirigée contre lui.

_-Il faut faire quelque chose pour elles, mon amour._ Finit-elle par murmurer.

_-Je savais que tu dirais ça, mais le veux tu vraiment?_ Il la serra contre lui à nouveau, l'entourant de ses ténèbres et matérialisant une couverture chaude autour de leurs deux corps nus. _Ce ne sont pas nos affaires, et des humains pourraient mourir. Non pas que je me soucie de l'existence de ce genre de cloportes, mais je sais que tes sentiments à ce sujet sont encore trop magnanimes._

_-Nous devons quand même y aller pour libérer ceux qui y sont encore et détruire ce laboratoire de malheur. Nous ne sommes pas obligés de tuer des gens, leur effacer la mémoire serait suffisant... Tu peux le faire n'est ce pas?_

Un soupir exaspéré s'échappa de ses lèvres mais il ne répondit pas, la laissant se blottir contre lui et savourant sa chaleur.

_-Un jour, tu réussira là où des centaines de monstres plus puissants les uns que les autres ont échoué et tu auras raison de moi, ma douce._

Une petite main fraiche se posa sur sa poitrine là où son coeur devrait battre et elle murmura, à moitié dans son sommeil.

_-Je t'aime_.

Il sursauta. Il ne s'y était pas attendu, même si il savait qu'il aurait dû s'y préparer. Elle dormait maintenant dans ses bras et il déposa un baiser tendre sur son front. Il ne répondit pas, les mots étaient inutiles et elle ne l'aurait pas entendu de toutes façons.

Mais quelque part dans son coeur désséché de mort vivant, une fleur avait poussé et chaque pétale commençait à se déplier, comme s'étirant après un long sommeil.

Le jour de l'éclosion de cette frèle petite chose, il le savait, rien ne serait plus jamais comme avant.

* * *

**Pauvre Alucard, elle finira effectivement par avoir sa peau, lol.**

** Bon j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Il en reste encore quelques uns, et bientôt de l'action à en revendre.  
**

** Comme d'hab, je n'ai pas de bêta lecteur, donc si jamais vous voyiez des fautes, merci de me le faire savoir.  
**

** Soreja mata ne**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ohayo minna sama**

**Bon, je dois vous avour que dernièrement je n'ai vraiment pas le temps d'écrire. C'est malheureux, mais en fait je suis en train d'écrire un mémoire et je ne suis à la maison qu'une semaine sur deux... Veuillez donc m'excuser pour ce gros défaut de rythme, mais à partir de l'année prochaine ça devrait aller mieux. **

**Toutefois, d'ici là, je vous promet aumoins d'essayer de finir cette histoire, chose qui ne devrait plus tarder.**

**A la demande de certain(e)s, je vais vous ajouter ce que j'ai réussi à écrire juque là. C'est plus court que d'habitude, et j'en suis désolée. En principe j'essaie d'avoir un peu plus de matière que ça avant d'updater, mais là j'allais bientôt me faire lyncher... Pour vous faire patienter donc, un petit bain de sang... heu... chapitre... **

** Bonne lecture et je vous promet de faire des efforts pour finir cette histoire le plus rapidement possible.**

* * *

Chapitre 8: Blood, flames and pure white snow.

« Je gèrerai tout cela à ma façon » avait-il dit à Ceras.

Elle lui faisait confiance, elle savait qu'il ne faillirait pas à sa parole de ne tuer personne, mais elle savait aussi qu'aucun humain ne sortirait indemne après son passage. Et quelque part, cela la réjouissait aussi.

Se donnant une claque mentale retentissante, elle fit disparaître de son esprit les images sanguinolentes du masscre à venir. Une langue sèche parcourut ses lèvres parcheminées par la soif alors qu'elle se rendit à la chambre froide pour y ingurgiter sa ration quotidienne, non sans empressement.

Sa relation avec Alucard la troublait. Elle réveillait en elle les instincts de l'être des ténèbres qu'elle avait cherché à enfouir en elle, et, en toute conscience, elle commençait à aimer ça.

Non pas qu'elle prendrait plaisir à tuer un être vivant. Elle priait chaque jour pour que cela n'arrive jamais. Mais elle prenait goùt au sang, à la chasse, au jeu... Elle retrouvait, paradoxalement, des sensations qui lui rappelaient l'enfance: primales, primitives, jouissives... parfois un peu cruelles, tout en restant dans les limites de l'acceptable.

Elle comprenait de plus en plus son amant. Après avoir vécu autant de temps, avoir tant vu les hommes vivre leur vie sans jamais boire la coupe jusqu'à la lie, faire leur métro, boulot, dodo... et s'en satisfaire.

Alors que lui, après une demi douzaine de siècles, appréciait toujours autant un beau coucher de lune...

Il devait haïr la banalité qui transparaissait dans l'existence de la plupart des gens, alors que la vie elle même était un tel cadeau. Lui qui en avait tant absorbées, il en connaissait le poids exact.

Du coup, il était devenu cynique, se riant de l'humanité, mais protégeant ceux qui en valaient vraiment la peine, ceux qui avaient pu le battre et lui faire ressentir leur volonté de fer devant ce que les autres auraient pri pour une fatalité, c'est à dire la promesse de mort qu'il représentait.

Il s'était allié, de gré ou de force, à ceux dont l'existence brillaient le plus, pour que cette lumière ne tarnisse jamais, les secouant de son ricanement sinistre quand ils avaient le malheur de somnoler sur leurs lauriers.

Integra était une insomniaque notoire, ce qui le ravissait au plus haut point. Ceras, elle, n'avait jamais su dormir en paix, et ne saurait probablement jamais.

Ceras soupira, sirotant doucement son deusième pack de sang médical. Elle pensait à lui, comme souvent ces derniers temps. Il devait parcourir en avion la distance entre le Royaume Uni et le Japon en ce moment même. Elle n'avait pas souhaité l'accompagner, préferrant attendre au cas où Lisa reviendrait au manoir. Et puis les missions pour Hellsing nécessitaient que aumoins une des « armes » restent au pays.

* * *

Le vrombissement à peine atténué des moteurs le faisait vibrer jusque dans sa colonne vertébrale, pourtant solidifiée par son simple pouvoir de volonté sur la matière. Si il avait voulu, il aurait pu se liquéfier ou se gaséifier, remplissant le cockpit ou étant contenu dans un simple verre à vin.

Il avait voulu garder sa forme physique, laissant ses longues mèches d'ébène flotter librement dans son dos. Comme à chaque fois qu'il voyageait hors du territoire britannique, ses vêtements, eux aussi, étaient inhabituels. Un long manteau de cachemire enthracite était jeté sur ses larges épaules, laissant apercevoir un costume somme toute assez moderne tout en restant sobre et classieux.

Des lunettes de soleil Rayban cachaient son regard rougeoyant au commun des mortels, faisant de lui un businessman riche et influent en apparence, ou un mafiozzi selon le point de vue.

Habituellement, le jet privé de l'Institut Hellsing passait toutes les douanes sans encombres notoires, les seules choses dangereuses à leur bord étant les passagers. Cette fois-ci ce fut un peu différent, comme si le gouvernement se doutait de quelque chose, ce qui était probablement le cas.

Son pied gauche ne s'était pas plus tôt posé sur le sol insulaire que des militaires encagoulés l'entouraient déjà, leur doigt crispé nerveusement sur la gachette de leur lourde mitrailleuse. Son pied droit n'atteignit jamais le sol, le traversant littéralement. Il disparut dans le béton, le gris de son manteau se fondant au gris de l'asphalte.

Les humains se regardèrent entre eux, attendant un ordre ou un événement qui aurait pu les tirer de leur stupeur. Ils s'étaient attendus au pire, à une tornade de griffes et de crocs, à un combat sanglant durant lequel ils seraient tous morts. Ils s'étaient préparés à ça, comme de bons vieux samurais, ou plutôt comme les tristement célèbres kamikazes. Mais la mort n'était pas venue, les laissant presque déçus. Leur mission était un échec et ils ne s'étaient même pas sacrifiés pour elle.

Un frisson glacé parcourut simultanément une dizaine de colonnes vertébrales quand une voix sépulcrale retentit derrière eux, leur parlant dans leur langue natale:

_-Bande de chiens, vous n'avez pas une once de la fierté qui rendait vos ancètres samurais si redoutables. Vous mériteriez de disparaître dans une fiente de chauve souris, même pas dignes que je vous absorbe personnellement. Si vous voulez vraiment mourir, venez me retrouver dès le coucher du soleil au laboratoire. Je suis sûr que vous savez duquel je parle. Sur ce, soyez prêts à vous battre, et non pas à abandonner à la première difficulté. Ca gâcherait mon plaisir._

Sur un ricanement lugubre, Alucard disparut dans le mur le plus proche, laissant derrière lui une troupe sentant vaguement la peur et quelque chose de plus âcre.

* * *

La mer dorée lêchait le sable de la plage dans un mouvement régulier de flux et de reflux. Quelques crabes jouaient sur la grève, ajoutant une touche facétieuse à ce paysage paisible. Les hautes falaises criblées de nids d'oiseaux marins avaient une teinte orangée sous le soleil du soir.

Lisa se tenait debout face au couchant, ses longs cheveux d'un bleu azur ondulant dans la brise. Elle avait repris une forme quasiment humaine, même si certaines couleurs semblaient ne pas coller, comme si elle avait trempé son corps entier dans un pot de peinture.

Ses formes plus épanouies désormais auraient fait pâlir plus d'un mannequin professionnel, évoquant la beauté des légendaires sirènes, la queue de poisson en moins.

Elle fixait maintenant deux formes familières sortant de l'écume, se dirigeant vers elle. L'une d'elles était manifestement masculine, jeune et svelte, arborant les mêmes cheveux longs et fins que sa camarade. L'autre, une femme apparement plus âgée, semblait s'appuyer sur une longue canne sertie de perles luisant doucement dans la lumière dorée environnante.

Les trois êtres se tenaient maintenant à quelques mètres les uns des autres, se regardant avec une expression de pure affection sur le visage. Une sphère de lumière dorée se mit à luire au centre de chacune de leur poitrine et ils restèrent ainsi un long moment.

Alors que les dernier rayons du soleil disparaissaient dans l'immensité de l'océan, l'être féminin plus âgé tendit la paume de sa main droite vers le ciel. Une perle dorée s'en échappa, allant vers la jeune femme et pénétrant en elle par le coeur.

Le corps de Lisa fut parcouru de tremblements incontrôlables et elle finit par s'effondrer dans les bras de l'homme qui s'était placé derrière elle en un éclair. Il la prit contre lui dans un geste d'une infinie tendresse et la berça comme on berce un nourrisson pour l'aider à s'endormir. Et tandis que la vieille femme disparaissait dans l'eau maintenant presque noire de la nuit, il la déposa au sol et s'assit à ses côtés, attendant patiement son réveil.

Appercevant une chouette effraie non loin de là, il lui dit sans que ses lèvres ne bougent:

_-Ne t'inquiètes pas, elle va bien._

L'oiseau prit son envol sans un bruit, laissant tournoyer derrière lui quelques plumes d'un blanc pur comme des flocons de neige.

* * *

Sur un autre bord de mer, dans un autre océan, dans un univers différent aurait-on dit, l'eau grise heurtait le béton des docks. Le soleil venait de sombrer, comme un vaisseau de lumière coulant dans les flots ténébreux. La nuit vainquit le jour, comme elle le faisait depuis des millénaires, inlassablement.

Alucard choisit ce moment pour se mouvoir, appelant à lui ses chiens de l'enfer aux milliers d'yeux rougeoyants.

Tel le châtiment divin, ou plutôt le châtiment infernal, il déferla sur l'infrastructure humaine dans un fracas de feu et de cris, faisant jicler le fluide vital de ses adversaires d'un simple mouvement de main, sans même se donner la peine de leur tirer dessus avec une de ses armes.

Il parcourut les couloirs chichement éclairés au néon, sans se cacher ou se transformer en brume, ricanant entre les crocs quand les hommes armés et les scientifiques hurlaient de terreur.

Traversant les parois à sa guise, il finit par trouver ce qu'il cherchait: les « chambres » des cobayes.

Deux rangées de cages de verres de quelques mètres carrés se faisaient face, toutes ou presque habitées par des êtres qui n'avaient rien d'humain. Leur âge oscillait apparement entre 8 et 16 ans, et certaines de ces créatures faisaient peine à voir.

Trois d'entre elles étaient allongées sur leur lit, disparaissant sous les draps blancs tels des spectres. Leur visage émacié ne reflétait que douleur et elles respiraient avec grande difficulté. De nombreux tuyaux semblaient sortir de leur corps ou y rentrer, permettant de monitorer leurs fonctions vitales et de leur injecter les substances suspectes suspendues dans des poches plastiques au dessus d'elles.

Les cinq autres jeunes filles présentes étaient presque toutes prostrées dans un coin de leur cellule, se balançant d'avant en arrière en gémissant faiblement.

La cinquième toutefois avait l'air différente. Une expression de parfait calme sur son visage qui aurait presque pu être qualifié de beau s'il n'avait été constellé d'hématomes, elle se tenait debout face à la paroi de sa « chambre » dans l'exacte direction de l'emplacement du vampire.

Pourtant, ces cellules étant conçues sur le principe des miroirs sans teint, les captives ne devaient donc pouvoir percevoir ce qui se passait au dehors.

Mais, Alucard le sentait, celle-là le voyait très clairement. Et, fait plus troublant encore, elle n'avait pas peur de lui.

Un des coins de sa bouche se releva dans une tentative de sourire, comme si elle avait oublié comment faire, et elle tendit une main vers lui, frôlant de ses doigts trop minces et blancs le mur de sa prison.

Le No Life King entendit alors une voix dans sa tête, une voix qui lui demandait de l'enmener avec lui, l'implorant presque de la sortir de cet enfer que les hommes avaient créé et dans lequel ils l'avaient enfermée et torturée depuis une éternité. Elle lui demandait aussi de sauver ses « enfants », mais pas dans le sens strict du terme, mettre un terme à leur souffrance et à leur folie, leur donner la paix dans la mort.

Sondant rapidement l'esprit des autres jeunes filles, il vit que c'était ce qu'il avait de mieux à faire. Leur mental comme leur corps avait été brisé par les innombrables expériences qu'elles subissaient depuis leur naissance, les laissant comme des coquilles vides, vides de volonté propre.

Il les délivra toutes une par une, les enveloppant dans sa chaleur avant de lier leur existence à la sienne à tout jamais. Ainsi il devenait elles et elles devenaient lui, ainsi en était-il avec toutes les vies qu'il avait dévorées jusqu'à maintenant.

Puis, en dernier lieu, il fit sortir la jeune femme qui lui avait parlé. Elle se tenait avec difficultés sur ses jambes alors il la porta, la prenant dans ses bras comme il aurait pris un objet très fragile. Il sentait en cette femme l'aura d'un être infiniment supérieur à lui, et, sans se l'expliquer, il l'acceptait. Elle dégageait une infinie bonté, comme si la lumière du soleil s'était matérialisée en elle. Elle était chaleureuse et pourtant détachée de tout, fragile et forte à la fois, pure et inaltérable comme un diamant.

Laissant derrière lui des bâtiments dévastés et en feu, Alucard la porta jusqu'à la mer et la déposa au bord de l'eau, comme mû par une puissance invisible. Elle glissa doucement de ses bras jusque dans les flots sombres, retrouvant sa liberté de mouvements en même temps que l'élément liquide. Et sans se retourner, elle s'éloigna de la berge, disparaissant dans les ténèbres de la nuit telle un songe fugace.

* * *

**Et voilà c'est déjà fini... Hontoni gomen nasai, minna sama, pour la longueur de ce chapitre. J'espère faire mieux la prochaine fois. **

**Dewa mata **


	9. Chapter 9

**Konnichiwa tout le monde.**

**Oui... je sais... il était temps...**

**Je pourrai vous dire que j'ai été malade, que j ai eu du boulot, que... tout ca est vrai, mais ce qui est plus vrai c'est que j'ai eu un gros blanc. Et meme la, j ai eu du mal a sortir cet ultime chapitre. Je savais tout simplement pas comment finir **

**J'ai commencé une nouvelle histoire, mais je voulais pas poster un nouveau truc sans finir celle là...**

**Pour ceux qui veulent savoir, ma nouvelle fic est sur Inuyasha (c'est donc complètement différent... même si on peut dire que Sesshoumaru et Alucard ont quelques points communs... lol), et je l'écris en anglais, comme certains de mes one shots. **

**Je ne sais pas si je vais écrire d'autres choses en français, ce qui est drole puisque c'est quand même ma langue maternelle... enfin bon. Si vous êtes très sympas, je peux faire un effort et traduire ma sess/kag fic en français, ou en écrire une autre (j'aime pas me répéter) ;op**

**En route pour ce dernier chapitre, court... Mais bon, après tout, l'essentiel est là.**

**Pour ceux qui se poseraient encore des questions... J'ai les réponses, mais il se pourrait que je trouve le courage d'y répondre dans d'autres de mes fics. Ca dépendra du nombre de personnes qui ont envie de revoir Lisa :D**

Chapitre 9: When light meets darkness

Elle flottait dans un sommeil sans rêves, se blottissant dans des draps de satin noirs, recherchant des traces de son odeur.

Le temps s'était étiré, les journées semblant infinies en l'absence de son compagnon.

Pourtant, ils avaient l'éternité devant eux, et elle le savait. Pourquoi quelques jours sans lui lui pesaient-ils autant?

Elle devait être raisonnable et arrêter de réagir comme une collégienne en fleur. Il ne supporterait sûrement pas d'être mis au bout d'une laisse, tout chien de l'enfer qu'il était, et elle devrait donc se faire une raison. Les missions les éloigneraient forcément de temps en temps, surtout maintenant qu'elle sentait sa force croitre rapidement.

Et de toutes façons, elle ne savait même pas ce qu'il pensait vraiment d'elle. Il avait l'air d'apprécier sa compagnie, son corps aussi se dit elle en rougissant, mais et après?

L'aimait-il?

Voulait-il vraiment passer le reste de l'éternité avec elle, lui qui avait dans les 5 siècles de plus qu'elle?

Se lasserait-il d'elle dans quelques années? Dans quelques mois?

Aurait-elle le courage de le retenir?

Oui elle l'aurait. Elle le savait. Elle réalisait que son inexpérience en matière d'amour la rendait peut être un peu subjective, mais elle n'avait aucun doute. Elle n'aimerait jamais un autre être comme elle l'aimait lui, et elle souhaitait rester à ses côtés pour le reste de sa longue vie.

Elle se retourna dans son sommeil, murmurant son nom.

C'est alors que deux bras puissants enroulèrent sa taille et l'attirèrent contre un torse puissant. Le contact et la chaleur de sa peau la réveillèrent et elle laissa ses paupières lourdes s'entrouvrir, laissant entrer dans son esprit une vision de son amant à ses côtés.

Il était nu. Et son désir pour elle ne laissait aucun doute, ni dans son regard couleur sang, ni dans une partie de son anatomie définitivement masculine appuyée contre son bas ventre.

Un grognement s'achappa de ses lèvres alors qu'elle se frotta doucement à lui comme pour que leurs deux corps fusionnent. Leurs bouches se rejoignirent avec avidité alors que leurs sang se mélaient dans une dance frénétique. 

Ils se joignirent l'un à l'autre inlassablement pendant les heures suivantes, jusqu'au coucher du soleil.

Ceras sut alors qu'elle lui avait manqué. Son sourire découvrant ses crocs, elle se laissa aller totalement dans l'embrasement de leur amour mutuel.

Integra grogna sa frustration, laissant tomber son masque stoïque quelques instants, massant le haut de son nez avec deux doigts pour soulager une migraine imminente.

Tout allait trop vite.

Lisa était partie, mais Ceras semblait lui dire qu'elle était rentrée dans sa famille. La vampire n'avait donné aucun détail, juste qu'elle semblait être heureuse de rentrer chez elle.

Alucard avait rasé le laboratoire japonais, ne laissant que des ruines et des scientifiques à demi lobotomisés derriére lui. Que ces humains soient encore en vie défiait toute logique, et Integra savait que si ils n'avaient pas eu l'âge mental d'enfants de 3 ans, ils auraient pu en être reconnaissants à Ceras. Aucun cadavre n'avait été déterré des gravats, mais on en retrouvait rarement si Alucard les absorbaient.

Il avait dit qu'il avait soulagé quelques vies de leur fardeau. Des vies qui n'auraient jamais dû naitre, avait-il rajouté. Une entité avait rejoint son monde propre, d'après lui. Et comme sa compagne, il n'avait donné aucun détail supplémentaire. Une lueur de doute avait traversé son regard, passant presque innaperçu, quand elle avait demandé si c'était une athlante. «L'Athlantide n'existe plus depuis longtemps» avait-il répondu, l'air presque songeur. Il n'avait aucune raison de lui mentir sur le sujet, aussi ne mit-elle pas sa parole en doute.

Kihai et Okura marchaient à l'air libre. La main dans la main comme deux soeurs humaines, elles parcouraient la campagne, faute de mieux.

La liberté avait quelque chose de grisant, se disait Kihai, mais elle devait aussi avouer que quelque chose lui manquait...

Elle s'ennuyait ferme.

Passant devant quelques paysans qui reluquaient sans se cacher les cheveux verts de sa soeur, elle se dit que son sentiment était quelque peu logique.

Elles avaient passé leur courte existence à espionner, assassiner et combattre. Une semaine de paix était forcément rasoir pour deux guerrières comme elles.

Une détermination qu'elle ignorait posséder luisait dans so regard quand elle se tourna vers Okura.

«Okura... Est ce que tu voudrais Le revoir?»

Le regard dans le vague, la cadette sembla réfléchir avant de répondre.

«Kihai sama... Est ce que on peut vraiment aller là bas? On a été leurs ennemis...»

«Sûrement que nous devrons nous expliquer, mais nous étions forcées d'agir. Nous sommes libres maintenant, et honnêtement je n'ai pas envie de passer ma vie à rien faire. Si nous voulons combattre, ça vaudrait le coup de le faire pour la bonne cause pour une fois. Non?»

Un large sourire illumina le visage de Okura, le rendant enfantin un instant.

«Si» Fit-elle, l'affection pour sa soeur illuminant son regard autrefois si plein de douleur.

Se dirigeant vers Londres d'un pas maintenant décidé, elles parlèrent de leur avenir, un nouvel espoir allégeant leurs pieds.

La mer semblait fusionner avec le ciel en ce soir d'été, le mauve du coucher du soleil se reflétant dans les flots luisants.

Deux êtres se détachaient au dessus des formes des falaises calcaires près de Douvres, leurs cheveux flottant dans la douce brise, l'or mêlé à l'ébène, la lumière se fondant dans les ténèbres pour former une dance d'éternité.

Ils avaient répondu à l'appel d'une vieille amie, comme ils l'avaient fait tous les dix ans ces derniers siècles.

Une vague léchant la grève se transforma en écume légère. L'écume donna à son tour naissance à une petite fille d'environ 10 ans, ses cheveux d'un bleu lagon laissant deviner son origine non humaine. D'un pas gracieux, elle rejoignit Ceras et Alucard sur les hauteurs, s'arrêtant à quelques mètres d'eux.

«Lisa» Fit le vampire, sa voix de basse vibrant d'affection démentant son masque froid, une lueur dansant dans ses yeux de sang.

Ceras parcourut la distance qui la séparait de la jeune fille et l'enlaça dans ses bras d'apparence fragile, caressant le haut de sa tête d'une main douce mais ferme d'une façon maternelle.

«Bonjour» fit-elle, l'émotion toujours aussi évidente dans sa voix. Les manières distantes de son compagnons n'avaient jamais déteintes sur elle. Elle avait conservé ce font d'humanité et de compassion qui la caractérisait tellement. 

«Où en sont-ils?» demanda Lisa, le regard profond d'une âme bien plus ancienne luisant de curiosité.

Un bruit méprisant échappa le No Life King.

«Cette troupe de gamins incompétents ont enfin réussi à en terminer avec leurs escarmouches futiles. Combien de millénaires leur faudra-t-il encore avant de comprendre? Ca n'était jamais que la douzième... Si ça n'en tenait qu'à moi...» Il ricana d'un air mauvais, laissant planer la menace.

«Chéri, si ça n'en tenait qu'à toi, le garde manger serait très vite vide. On à déjà eu cette discution des centaines de fois.» Aucun reproche ne résonnait dans ses paroles, seulement un amour sans fin pour son Prince et une pincée d'impatience. Elle se tourna vers Lisa. «Excuse le, je crois qu'il est devenu un peu impatient avec les années. Le successeur à l'Institut est un gamin arrogant et il s'est mis dans la tête de le remettre à sa place. Ca promet. Je crois que je vais investir dans les boules Quies. Ce gosse a de la voix quand il fait des cauchemards.»

Elle soupira, puis repris. «Ils ne sont pas prêts, si c'est ce que tu veux savoir. La planète n'est pas passée loin de la destruction cette fois, et même si ils ont pris conscience de l'importance de la protection de la Nature il y a quelques temps déjà, ils préferrent investir dans des armes plutôt que d'essayer de réparer les dégâts qu'ils ont fait. Ton peuple peut encore rester à couvert un bon moment si tu veux mon avis. A moins qu'ils n'aient envie de botter quelques derrières...»

Lisa semblait rester songeuse après ces paroles.

«Nous ne bottons pas de derrières Ceras. Nous observons et nous attendons. Vous le savez tous les deux, et d'ailleurs j'ai tendance à croire que vous en faites un peu de même. Est ce que le successeur a ne serait-ce qu'une idée de votre puissance? Et à supposer que Kihai et Okura se joignent à vous, je ne donne pas cher de l'espèce humaine. Pourtant vous attendez vous aussi. Vous continuez de combattre pour les Hellsing. Je sais que l'honneur vous lie à eux plus qu'autre chose, mais pourquoi restez vous là bas?»

«La famille» fut la réponse cryptique de l'ancien vampire. «Le pouvoir est vide de sens si il ne sert à rien. Et j'aurai peur de m'ennuyer à la tête du monde. Je préferre botter les fesses du gamin.» Un sourire sadique ornait ses lèvres, laissant luire ses crocs. 

«Lisa. Reviendra-tu dans dix ans?»

«Comme à chaque fois, je reviendrai vous voir. Après tout, cela fait partie de ma mission. Pour le moment, prenez soin de vous et saluez les soeurs pour moi.»

Après une dernière étreinte, elle redescendit les falaises avec une aisance surhumaine et sauta dans la mer maintenant couleur de nuit. Avec les années elle avait appris la patience, et elle voulait croire en l'espèce humaine alors que tant d'autres avaient perdus l'espoir.

L'espoir, après tout, fait partie de l'Amour. Et son peuple n'était qu'Amour. 

Aussi continuait-elle d'espérer en des jours meilleurs ou ils rejoindraient les hommes dans la paix et l'harmonie.

Les deux amants la regardèrent partir et se sourirent, le grand Prince des ténèbres se nourrisant de l'innocence éternelle de sa Princesse. Ils avaient tout le temps devant eux, la seule chose qui leur importait était de passer cette éternité ensemble, mêlés dans un concert d'ombre et de lumière.

OWARI


End file.
